Eleven more souls
by DarumaKunto
Summary: Their lives in California had changed when moving to Michigan, which was another reason for the Pines twins to miss another home other than Gravity Falls. But as they come across a house with eleven children, they had a new beginnging that was exciting, yet caused a danger to approach this family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own the Loud House or Gravity Falls**

It's hard to believe it has been only a few months since me and Mabel were visiting our great uncle, Stanley, in Gravity Falls Oregon; the town of mystery. Well, technically it's only been almost three months. We returned to our home in California with our parents in August and began Junior High. Mabel thought we were actually heading to high school - the reason why she refused to leave Gravity Falls - but me and my parents explain we'll reach high school when we're at 9th grade. I'm somewhat glad too we haven't reach high school JUST yet. Junior High sounded good to me, even though there are a lot of bullies for me.

I may have not liked the bullies but that didn't mean I wanted the desire to move somewhere else. A new state as a matter of fact!

Apparently in late October, our parents explained a new change. Apparently our mom found a nice job opportunity in Michigan somewhere and she was on the waiting list for it. Yep, our mom owns a job and our father is the one who cooks and cleans. Makes no sense, but we don't mind it. In order for our mom to take this job, we had to move. Me and Mabel did argue of how we don't want to leave where we grew up, especially cause Mabel refuses to change and leave more friends behind. But then a pack of rats invaded our home, so we had no choice.

Mabel eventually adjusted to the idea of new friends and liked to explore new states like in Oregon, but I can tell she still doesn't like the idea to leave. Halloween was hard to enjoy because of how close she wanted to stay near the friends she had before we left. I could sense she had an urge to cry that night, but she kept a smile on where no one saw a disappointment. Me, on the other hand, wasn't able to hide my real emotions like my twin sister. People knew something was the matter and a few teachers would ask (they're more of my friends than some students), but I tried not to explain in detail. The day we were ready to go was probably the hardest. Mabel and her friends hugged each other to death, crying, refusing to let go. It broke my heart seeing her like this. Waddles, Mabel's pig, was able to free them by entering their group hug.

The day we left for Michigan was only November the third. We decided to drive and my parents immediately regret not letting us ride a plane or something quicker. On a plane, it might have been a few hours. Driving, it took us almost three weeks just to get there. Looks as though Thanksgiving won't be the same either. Normally we go to visit some relatives in a far side of town and celebrate like regular families. But I doubt now we'll be able to spend it with them. But mom did say we had some family in Michigan from dad's side, so I'm guessing that's a plus, right? We only met them once at age four and I think when we were eight, but I don't remember too well.

As we continued to drive in silence, I only began to have thoughts of how this will be. This wasn't like Gravity Falls since we were only visiting for the summer, and were having crazy adventures of strange anomalies that I will never forget. This was in Michigan and I doubt anything interesting was gonna happen. The most could happen would be the same for me and Mabel; I get picked on with no girl to like me, friendly or not, and Mabel will be loved all over again with friends and teachers. I mean, I'm mostly friends with teachers too, but I doubt new ones will be any good.

Suddenly, saliva was attacking my left cheek.

I groaned placing my hand on the wet saliva of a oinking Waddles. Then my eyes set to a giggle sister of mine. "Really Mabel? I'm not in the mood."

"Aw come on Dipper." she grinned at me. "You know you like the love of saliva from our lovable Waddles. Besides, we're here."

I stopped myself from arguing to realize she was right. Our mom stopped us by agreeing with her and we stopped next to our new home. It was pretty simple, a little home but not little like a trailer. It looked to appear to have stairs inside or an attic somewhat. The colors looked almost dull with the shade of orange - red and a dirty white. Mabel seemed fond with Waddles with the little porch we had that required a swing set. Who wants to bet that's haunted?

Nah, I'm just kidding. I've calmed down of what could possibly be haunted and this house didn't seem to be.

We were told to be very careful by our parents for the movers since they're helping to putting our equipment inside. With that, we began putting away our stuff. I didn't really have much to carry that was extremely heavy, neither did Mabel. We kinda prefer to make things ourselves unless it was difficult to make alone. I think the only thing difficult is where Waddles is gonna sleep now. Already betting that Mabel wants him to sleep with us.

Which reminded me, we shared a room again. In Gravity Falls, I was a little bothered that I didn't have my own privacy and the sleepovers my sister had were insane to where I would leave. But honestly, I'm kinda relief we were sharing. I mean, yeah eventually when we grow up more we have to go our separate ways or something, but it's good to still say goodnight to her without going in another room to do it. Also, her snores are kinda somewhat helpful for me to fall asleep. Mabel also didn't seem to mind we shared, and she must have convinced mom and dad of letting Waddles sleep with us, You won't believe how she convinced them to keep him without eating him. There was a lot of information thanks to her sticker biography.

After I was finished with the last of my boxes, stepping out of the room made my eyes caught her trying to have a conversation with one of the movers about how long he did his job. I'm amazed though he didn't tell her to go away. All he did was smile, answer a few of her questions, and listen to her whenever she bragged about something. I only shook my head with a smile and continued my way through the house. I'm not sure how to describe it, but it was pretty impressive. There's the living room on the left side of our house, space was open with the back door with the open to reveal our back yard. I wasn't too interested to look at it. There is a tree and open space. That's it. So I made my way to where the kitchen was. There was a counter in the middle and looked pretty much like a wood-work shop almost with every cabinet, even the fridge door to be made of wood. Another back door to the backyard I should mention. Then there's a work study for our mom, that was next door to the kitchen. I was surprised to see it wasn't up stairs, where our bedrooms were. But there's not much to tell there either.

After exploring the home, Mabel caught up to me after her conversation with the mover with Waddles running by her side. "Hey Dipper!" She said. "Let's go see the neighborhood together."

I only blinked at her. "Why exactly?"

"Well duh! So that way we can meet new neighbors and know where to find more hiding places. Our tree in the backyard is not enough for a treehouse."

"Mabel, remember the last time we had our hiding spot?" I asked.

"Yep. there were a lot of fun memories there…" She began to daydream of our time in our getaway location. It wasn't much; it was the manhole near their house.

"Well we sent away from that for trespassing. You never know how this neighborhood could be." I reminded her.

Her eyes began to form into a sad state, something i immediately started to regret. "But Dipper, it'll be a lot of fun. I wanna explore just like we use to in Gravity Falls and California."

"Not every place is gonna be the same Mabel. Especially some place like Gravity Falls."

She then grew silent and looked down at the wood floor, disappointment shimmering in her eyes. Immediately, I was regretting it. I don't mean to be rude to her or sound somewhat old, but it's true. We'll never find a great place like Gravity Falls or in California. This is all gonna have to be different and we can't just make every place we go ours.

But I could tell she misses Oregon…. So do I.

With a sigh catching her attention away from the floor, I said, "Fine, we'll go take a peek around the neighborhood.

Suddenly, a force was jumped directly on me, pulling in for a hug of death from my twin. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated happily,her grip growing tighter and her smile growing wider to reveal her braces. I do wonder when she'll be able to remove those. I don't think mom ever said when.

Once she released me, she ran to a corner our new home and grabbed a leash that held a pig like a dog. "Waddles wants to join in on the action." She giggled after hearing a happy oink from the pig.

With a chuckle, we yelled to our parents that we're heading out. Dad yelled back that we must be careful and to be back before dark since we were heading to eat out. We then stepped out of our front porch and made our way around the neighborhood. It wasn't really much. It was very different from our home in California. Sure we had a house, like this one, but we would see more kids out here and some car blocking paths on the street. Yeah we didn't live in a good part of Cali.

We passed a few homes and spot a few neighbors that did appear out in the open. There was a family known as the Yates. They seemed pretty nice and had a few kids, lived it pretty good. The only odd thing me and Mabel was their smiles…. Their everlasting smiles…. Not once did they frown or make any other emotion. Mabel whispers how we should beware the happy ones, which did confused since she was always happy. Though she did point out she wasn't SUPER happy like them. I only laughed when she grew a serious face. We continued through the homes, barley seeing much activity. It was somewhat unsettling since I'm use to loud noises and kinda danger, but it was mostly relaxing.

We turned to a corner, close to where our house was. It was just behind this part of the sidewalks and streets. As we were coming across it, Waddles made a lot of noise, almost as if he was super thrilled. Me and Mabel only blinked at the sudden reaction from her pet pig. We turned our eyes to the house Waddles oinked happily for, and let me tell you, this was probably the messiest yard I have ever seen. There was mud everywhere, and a water hose on the side was on. There were some clothing of parachutes in trees and toys every on the ground. It was clear this house had kids. There was a soccer ball near the front porch, a princess toy car that was able for a kid to drive in, and a whoopie cushion. Mabel insisted on taking it, but I won't let her steal someone else's items. Even though to be honest, they should clean after themselves.

The house on the other hand seems pleasant. It was pretty big, almost to be a mansion, had a few windows, front porch, and a garage. This almost seems like a dream house or doll house if you ask me.

"Geez, what a mess." I muttered, cringing at the yard.

"And mom and dad thought waddles was a pig." said Mabel.

I blinked at her, puzzled. "But he is a-"

HISSS!

We both jumped at the sudden sound, and turned back to the house to see in front. There wasn't anything there. But then the front door had open and something jumped out, landed on my head and attacked me. Claws sink into my cheeks and hair, then the unknown beast climbed on my hair to pat more violently. I could hear Mabel trying to relax her pig as he squealed in excitement. I began to pull the beast as much as I could off of me, but it was kinda impossible since it's claws were attached to my hair. Eventually I felt another pair of arms began to pull as well, and at last I was free.

I began to catch my breath through panting heavily, feeling the sweat roll from my cheek. It may be November but it's still giving us what little heat it had left. "Bad Cliff!" yelled a voice of a little girl. "You know better then to run out of the house! And what did we say about attacking people?"

I finally opened my eyes to see whom the voice belonged to. It clearly wasn't Mabel. Once I took my chance, I saw what appeared in front of me. It was a kid, a girl, wearing a long pink dress that dragged on the ground and a tiara in her long blond hair. She looked to be around… four… maybe five?

Might I mention what was in her hands. It was my attacker; their pet cat.

Suddenly, someone else ran towards us. She looked exactly like the little girl. She was blond, short, looked that same age. Only difference was their choice in clothing. While the one who held the cat was fancy and princess-y looking, this one looked VERY tomboyish. She wore a red hat, had her hair in pigtails, and wore overalls. Minus their difference, they both look very adorable for their age.

"Oh come on." said the tomboyish kid. "I was teaching Cliff how to keep intruders out. I tried Charles, but he decided to sleep… again."

The princess kid growled at the other. It seemed these two were already somewhat arguing before they came out to save me from their cat. "But I was giving Cliff a princess tea party, and your stinking training ruined it!"

The other kid began to grow the same expression. I have the suspicious feeling these two are twins. "I bet he didn't even enjoy that lame stuff! That is so boring!"

"No it is not!"

The first time we have decided to see the new neighborhood, and already are we seeing a rumble in front of us. To top it all, it was children. Mabel and I looked at each other, unsure of what we should do. We never really fought - at least not violently - towards each other so we're unsure how to handle this.

Luckily, Waddles had a plan.

With a simple oink from him, the two stop their physical fighting and spotted him. Instantly, their eyes grew wide with a speck of shimmer gleaming of fascination. Then they ran towards him, hugging his neck and legs. I was puzzled though why the princess twin was fascinated with Waddles. Most expecting out of her would be a disgusted face that he was a pig. Instead, she instantly fell in love with the pig. Then again, kids these days are weird.

"He is so adorable!" giggle the dirty twin as she pushed her hands against the pig's big cheeks. "Look at this fat he has!"

Mabel smiled at the sight of the aweing twins. "Yep. He's the best pig there is." She began to hug around his neck, almost as a jacket. "Ain't that right Waddles?"

I couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing kids actually like Waddles is indeed heartwarming. I'm also relieved at the smile Mabel gave to these kids. Normally she was protective of her pet pig. Instead, she doesn't mind strangers touching him. I was actually proud of Mabel. But once my attention turned to their cat, Cliff, he looked pretty disappointed that the two weren't fighting over him anymore.

Suddenly, one of the twins gleamed. "Can we bring him inside and give him a makeover?" I can only assume that was the princess twin.

"Yeah, and we can give him a mud bath for his cuteness." said the other.

Mabel giggled. "Sure thing. I call dibs on makeup!"

I then grew wide eyes. Uh oh…

"Uh Mabel, we really shouldn't -"

"Well come on then!"

Then like the girls they are, they made a quick dash towards the large house. Women…

"Mabel, wait!" I yelled for her. Normally I wouldn't mind her hang out with new people, let alone children. But I bet with children like those twins, it's gonna get difficult to explain why we have to leave early. Also, I don't want us to be late and dad gets upset.

Hopefully they won't mind a strange boy in the house, so off I go.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's Note: I do apologize if the first chapter wasn't very long or all that completely interesting you guys. But o do promise chapter two is coming and I have a feeling you might be pleased. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Gravity Falls**

The boy who cried wolf had indeed regret his decision to trick the townsfolk of a wolf attacking him. Crying his heart out the moment he saw one coming his way indeed gave him a lesson before he was eaten. I really knew how the boy felt when he saw he was held captive. My kind of beast was nowhere compared to their pet cat.

I ran inside after Mabel decided to play dress up with some kids and Waddles. I wasn't set out to be in trouble by our parents because she refuse to listen so I ran in to find her. However, I wasn't looking forward to face those girls and disappoint them, but what other choice could I have?

Stepping inside wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The front yard was a mess, so i assume the inside would. Instead, it looked a little bit decent. The floor wasn't filled with dirt or stains or toys, their couch seemed to be in better use, and the tv had no scratch. I mean, I'm not saying the girls could be monsters of a mess, but as children they should intend to make some mess. Maybe they take that in their room. Sounds of thudding and banging grew a bit above from me, so was the sound of a few voices.

With an instinct they're up there, I walked up as fast I could without running. The closer I got to the top, the more I realized the loud sounds were growing more and more to my ears. This wasn't just two little girls making the noise. Even Mabel isn't that loud. "What is up with this house?" I asked myself, afraid to find the answer.

Once I made it to the top, I was greeted by loud rambling music, and a lot of screaming. My eyes darted back and forth, unsure of where they could be. But then I was lucky for a moment when Waddles came out of one room, squealing with a big smile and the twins on his back. He began to track mud from his hoofs and wore a very bright poofy blue dress. I hope the parents won't mind.

The tomboyish twin was in front. "Onward Waddles!" she exclaimed with her fist rising in the air like a winner from a marathon.

Then he began to run with laughing twins. At last, Mabel came out from the room. I flinched a little at her in sight. I know she was a bit girly on makeup, but this was almost where she could make a baby cry. Her pink lipstick was smeared to reach her cheeks, and the purple eye shadow was way too much to handle looking at. Only little of her brown hair was sticking up but her headband held it down.

How in the world did they do that so fast?!

She smiled at me. "Oh hey, you came in."

I shook my head yo ignore the messy features Mabel held and did what i was meant to do. "Mabel, we don't have time for makeup and muddy stuff." I told her. "We promise dad we wouldn't get home late, and you know how-"

SHRIEK!

We both jump at the high - pitch scream of horror and turned our attention towards the end of the hall to see the twins running out with Waddles from a room. Stomping out was a taller blond girl, looked to be a teenager, gritting her teeth and furrowing her eyebrows dangerously. She didn't come alone in the hall as another teenage girl was holding the the older one's head as tight as she could to avoid touching the ground. Clearly she was frightened of Waddles. Somehow that didn't surprise me.

The angry teen looked down at the running pig and blond twins. "Lola! Lana!" she exclaimed, making her yelling reach strength in her hand that held her phone. "You know what mom and dad said about finding more stray animals and bringing them to the house!"

"But he's not a stray!" said the dirty twin. "He's a lovable fatty bunch!"

Somehow I was surprised when Mabel didn't find that insulting and more to be funny. But it didn't matter. I gotta get her and Waddles out so we can head back home.

But then another door opened, revealing another teenage girl. She appeared younger than the two who had stepped out to confront the twins and had light brown hair in a ponytail instead of blond. Just from a smile of her's appeared braces. I wonder how old she is. "Yeah, I'm sure he's a BACON off the old chop! Ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?" she said.

Then Mabel fell on the floor laughing. The pun was pretty good but I didn't think it was THAT funny. Either way I ended up smiling.

Suddenly, loud music echoed through the hall almost enough to make the house want to shake. The light blond teen fell off the other teen's head with a shriek from the rumble, which was kinda funny as well. Then the gritting teeth teen made her way to the room where the braces one came out of and yelled, "Luna! Turn that down! I'm on the phone with Bobby and you're going to-"

WAAAHH!

I jumped at the sudden wail that out beat the rock n roll madness to echo through the hall instead, and spotted two doors from behind me open. One person appeared out to be reading a comic books, unsure what it is (I'm not much of a fan of comics), and looked to the person who stood next to him with a crying baby. At last there was a boy here. He didn't seem too different like these girls, just his white hair was a mystery. Next to him appeared another girl who was very young. She I could tell was the nerd of the family for her blankless expression were revealed through her giant glasses. Even with the baby wailing her eyes out, it didn't change.

"Who dares to disturb our youngest sibling from unconscious with eternal sound blasting nonsense?!" said the little girl with the baby. The boy only looked at her, puzzled at what she just said. She let out a sigh and repeated differently. "Who woke up Lily?"

My goodness! How many kids live here?!

"See Luna?!" yelled the blond teen again.

Coming out from the bedroom door appeared another teenage girl. She appeared older too with her brown hair cut very short and held her purple guitar close to her, unpleasant at the sibling who blamed her for the baby's cries. "Oh shush dude." She said. "This house is always loud! You can't just blame me cause I'm enjoying my jams!"

Then the girl with braces stepped up. You'd think she would stop them from fighting, but instead…

"Jam's of wails! Ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?" **(Author: Clearly I suck at making puns and jokes… sorry…)**

Really?

"Hi there."

"Aah!" I jumped at the sudden voice from behind. I blinked, a little confused of why I was afraid. It sounded as if a demon was behind me or that annoying bear Mabel use to carrying and scare away kids. Instead it was another girl. She appeared to be the goth here and barley showed her facial feature as her eyes were covered by her black hair. I sweated, a bit embarrassed. "Oh uh… hi there." I replied.

"I just finished a poem and it would be nice to hear from new ears. It's called, "Noise"." she responded as she looked at the paper she held.

Immediately Mabel rose from her laughing on the ground. "Ooh! I wanna hear it!"

Seriously?!

"Mabel we don't have time for this." I muttered to her, hoping not to hurt the gothic girl's…. Feelings? "We have to-

"Noise," She began. "Loud and chaotic, unable to make this madness stop. Noise…" **(Author: I also suck at poetry XD)**

"I can't take care of her now!" I heard the remaining angry teen girl said to the nerd sister of hers. I wonder how old she is. "You can see I'm trying to talk to Bobby!"

"Boo Boo Bear can wait for approximately 3.3.0 minutes eldest sibling." She responded.

Another shriek was made along with Waddles' squealing and running. Apparently it seemed he made his way to the blond teen's room and was chasing the light blond with the twins riding him still. "Get him away!" she yelled back and forth. "He's going to try and eat my dress!"

"Cloth material is good for him!" shouted one of the laughing twins.

I didn't know what it was, but I felt the stress finally reach in my head. This is just too much and there's too many kids here that are extremely loud. I have to get out of here! I have to get Mabel and Waddles out of here somehow!

There's only one thing I can do.

"Ma-

"Heads up!"

 **POW!**

Instantly my head ached more than it did before, almost reaching a migraine now. I thought the loud children of this house was bad, but that was more painful. I haven't been hit like that since Gideon's robot threw me away to get to Mabel. It really hurt to where I really felt I couldn't move anymore. Even if I could try, I'd fail instantly.

My eyes began to open from the eering sound through my ears, blurry of the surroundings. I could tell however I was back downstairs from before, and probably no one else noticed I was aching. But it seemed I wasn't alone. Next to me were a pair of feet, black shoes. I decided to look up and spot the person next to me. My vision began to become clear, but as it was remaining blurry, along with my hearing with a mumbling sound, there was a shade of red, brown and white. I tried to make out what it could be. Perhaps it's Mabel, but her sweater today was purple pink color. She had no red on. Eventually, my vision redeemed and I was seeing the face of another girl. This one was new. Her hair was brown with her cheeks full of freckles and she wore a red jersey with red sport pants. This one clearly is into sports.. The kind of people that scare me most.

She smiled at me when I finally had a clear head again. "Man you outta have a thick skull if you're able to handle my awesome skating!"

Man her voice is the loudest, is clearly and self - centered one.

"Y-Yeah, sure.." I rolled my eyes and began to step on my feet from the chaos. But then an instant wince of pain strike in my stomach, making me fall back to the green carpet. Groaning at the possible bruise I have on my stomach, I was set back up to my feet with the help of the one who knocked me down the stairs.

"Hang on there buddy." she said wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "You're gonna need to chill before you rush back anywhere. Luckily you have me to your rescue." She grinned, feeling proud.

"Uh, you're the one who made me fall down the stairs in the first place." I hate to have her have a bad first impression of me but I'm already almost reaching my limit.

She didn't seem to care and continued to drag me to the kitchen. How is it that the front yard and upstairs hallway is a crisis, yet the living room and kitchen remain at least somewhat normal? Same with the dining room. I could still hear the rumbles and muffles from upstairs, including my sister's laughter. Mabel, you are so -

"Ouch!"

I think I have to start keeping my attention very carefully to this girl. Her just sitting me on the table was painful, and it's not me hallucinating from the pain I experienced upstairs. I'm just super honest. After she did, she walk to her fridge and began searching inside the freezer. Before I knew it, she gave me another heads up warning and threw me an ice pack. I was lucky to catch it before it harmed me as well. As I placed the ice pack to my head, my attention turns towards the girl who what appeared to be making some kind of smoothie. She had mixed lettuce, eggs, and water into the blender. Ugh, it's one of those sport ones…

While the all she's not a person I could get along with it, maybe it's best I'd try to know her. After all the others seem busy with my sister.

"U-Uh... " I reached my hand out to her, even though she was kinda far from me blending her smoothie. "My name is Dipper, Dipper Pines."

She seemed a bit puzzled at my actions. I probably should have waited until she was done. But afterwards she didn't seem to mind. She then walked to me with her smile and took my hand. Instead of casual shake however, it was more of a side - five (similar to a high five) which caught me by surprise. "Weird name, but seems to work on you. I'm Lynn, Lynn Loud."

Somehow her last name fits her family and her. And there's nothing weird about my nickname… right?

She began to make her way back to the still smoothie. But that didn't stop her from continuing to talk. "So, what do you think of the Loud house so far, Dippy?"

I cringed at the sudden nickname. I hope Mabel didn't run into her yet. As for her family, how do you say, 'insanely crazy and surprised you haven't got sue for so much noise' without getting punched? I just know this Lynn will attack me if i say something about those kids up there.

"Um.. they're… they seemed uh….. Nice?"

Wow, Mabel is right. I'm the worst liar ever.

Lynn took it however with a shrug of her shoulders, and began to pour her sport - looking smoothie in a glass. Well, I'm extremely grateful for my face to remain unharmed… in a way.

She then walked to me with the glass in her hand and lifted it to me from where I sat. "Drink up." she said.

Wait… this was for me?

I know people say sport smoothies like this is suppose to be good but I'm not a fan to try it. "Uh no thanks."

"Oh come on." She responded, rolling her eyes at me. "It's not poison. This actually helps you get your strength back from the fall, and it looks like you need it."

I'm not sure whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. Either way, I really didn't want to drink it. "Ah I think I'll be fine with just what strength I do have."

Then she raised a brow at me. "Oh, you're strong?" She began to study my appearance for a hint to scream the word 'strong at her. But I knew she doubted me, and it was clear she wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

I sighed in defeat and told her I'd drink it, which gave me the return of her grin. I held the drink in my hand to look inside. I really didn't want to do this. Then again, maybe she was right, and she did go to the trouble making this. Maybe it won't be too bad. With a gulp, I lifted it in my mouth and began sipping.

In an instant…… I spited out in disgust. The nasty flavor began to infect my tastebuds entirely, so I might not be able to eat anything for a week. I wanted to vomit so badly. What makes it worse, right when I was about to ask what she did to it, I catched her laughing and crying at my reaction. Seriously?!

"Oh my gosh!" She laughed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I can't believe you actually drank it! And that reaction was just priceless! Ha ha ha!"

My eye began to twitched…

"Dipper!"

I heard my sister's voice yell my name from another room and caught her running to me with a worry expression. This was odd. Once she made it to me, she grabbed my shoulders. "Are you okay? I heard from Lucy that you fell from the stairs and got hurt! And then I heard a guy dying down here!" After that was said, she began to sniff the air and immediately picked her nose. "Ew! Dipper don't tell me you did it again! Especially in a guest house."

I completely forgot that Lynn, the one who ruined my tastebuds possibly for life, was still in the kitchen and that she finally stopped laughing. But there she goes again and then I heard a thud. I am assuming she fell on the floor. Mabel then spotted her and surprisingly, she wasn't laughing with her. Instead she just smiled and chuckled. "She's funny."

"Citizens, do not fear."

Finally Lynn's laughter had faded once a big machine was pushed into the small kitchen we stood at, along with the little girl with glasses. Somehow the machine was able to make it inside. She pushed it towards me and pulled another part of the machine in front of me. It looked to be a scanner. How old is she?! "With a simple retro scan of the bones can indicate if you permanently or temporarily damaged?" Then she shrugged her shoulders. "Or have nauseating thoughts."

Then someone blew a raspberry, and it was Lynn. "He doesn't need that Lisa. It's not like he's dying or anything. All he did was hit his head."

Oh no, it's just that this crazy one took away my tastebuds. That's the ONLY damage.

"Exactly why I must be one hundred percent correct that he does not have a head concession from YOUR careless wrecks. We can't afford another injury bill."

Somehow I have the feeling these people are dangerous. And as much as I appreciate the concern of any damaging issues on me, I couldn't let them worry. "Uh, I'm fine." I replied instantly before another word was said. "Don't worry, I promise I'm okay. No need for your scanner… thing?"

I'm a nerd of puzzles and I barely know what to call a scanner…

"Yep!" said Mabel. "Dipper's got a pretty strong skeleton. That's why he's such an adorable dork."

While I appreciate the compliment of my skull, I cringed at the word 'adorable'. Guys are not suppose to be adorable… right?

Then coming inside the kitchen with us was another kid, the boy with the white hair. His expression was filled with a slight of worry as he came towards us. "Well, even if you feel fine, we really just want to make sure you're alright." he said, seeming to agree with the girl with glasses - Lisa I think was her name. "You're guests… kinda. So we would hate it if something were to happen."

"And to require another hospital bill." Lisa added.

Man, I'm not really sure how to handle this situation. Not this many people, other than my family, has never been so tense of worrying if I had any injury. But I would hate to be a burden, and honestly I am fine. That ice pack was helping a little a while ago.

"Ah, don't worry." I told them, trying to give them a reassuring smile. "I'm alright. Promise."

The boy and his young sibling looked at each other for a moment in silence and then turned back to me. I could still see they were worried in some way, but then a smile from the albino was enough for me to know they understand. "Well then I guess Lola doesn't have to worry about making you a hospital bed in her room." he said with a chuckle.

I could hear Mabel behind me giggle a little from the thought of me in a girl's bed injured. Oh man, that would be awkward, considering which one was this Lola.

"Aw what?" said a voice. Then peeking from the dining room was the princess twin. Her expression looked to be disappointed. "That means I set it up for nothing? But I made it so pretty.."

Oh, so this was Lola.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for rejecting the offer. I hope it wasn't TOO much where she made her bedroom a hospital. But I could tell from her sad reaction it was. This reminded me of when we were kids and Mabel always wanted to play as the mom and that I was the dog - her friends she would have over would be the other family members. Whenever I refused to do so and lay alone, she always had that sad look. Instantly with guilt hitting my stomach over and over, I finally would play. But it wasn't only me who would do things to make her happy. She would do the same for me whenever it was something I wanted to do. We haven't felt such guilt and sacrifice for each other in a long time.

Now this Lola is making me feel inside to play just to see that smile again..

"Sorry Lola." said the boy, giving her a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "At least he's not hurt. That's great right?"

".. Yeah." she replied.

Oye, Mabel is not gonna let me hear the end of this…

"Uh, ow ow." I said as I grabbed my arm tightly, pretending to show I was in pain. With everyone's attention I set for miss Lola. "Uh oh, I think my arm hurts from the fall. Ow. It really hurts. I think a bruise is piling."

I could hear snickering behind me. Who wants to bet it's Mabel and Lynn?

But that didn't matter when I finally saw that smile come back. She walked to me and grabbed my unharmed arm and began to pull me out of the kitchen. "Don't worry Dippy, I have a nice bed set out for you."

I smiled back feeling a bit of blush coming up, cringing at 'Dippy'. You will be cursed after this Mabel.

"If he is experiencing a possible bruise," said Lisa, stopping us in diningroom. "then it's a good idea to scan any possibly broken bones."

The princess then glared towards her, her eyes already revealed the patience she was having with Lisa. "He doesn't need your geeky nerd machine. He needs me." I'm quite surprised she didn't yell.

Then we were off to her bedroom with Mabel and Lynn exploding of laughter at what I have done…

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own the Loud House or Gravity Falls!**

"Would you like anymore tea mister Dipper?"

With a sweat on my cheek, I replied, "Uh, s-sure miss Lola."

This really will be another one of my embarrassing moments to put down in the story of my life, and I just know Mabel is already working on it.

The moment I agree to playing this game, along with pretending I have an injured arm, I became a wimpy patient for Lola. I didn't think she would take it so far to where her bedroom was practically a princessy hospital. Once she laid me on her bed, she gave me sips of tea, cookies, and stuff animals to cuddle and comfort around me. To make it more real looking, she wore an overgrown doctor outfit and wrapped a bandage around my injured arm. Every so often, she would order one of her siblings, mostly her tomboy twin named Lana, to bring me some medicine or first aid kit girl toys.

It was really sweet…. Yet so humiliating when you have your own twin smile in pleasure for how much you're putting into a young girl's play time.

Although I do know Mabel isn't really making fun of me. She probably just finds it surprising I'm being so kind to a neighbor we haven't known completely as friends. Yet it was funny somewhat as I am a 'injured' person. She stood there with her arms crossed, watching with her smile showing off her braces. I only shook my head at her, letting her know any teasing she'll bring won't let me grow any redder in front of a little girl.

Lola gave me a cup full of some tea, and put a bib under the collar of my shirt. I blushed at the cute little decorations of flowers and unicorn in the corner cheering for love. She is indeed too sweet. I then leaned the cup to my lips and began to pray in my head that it wasn't anything bad. I love kids, and Lola is very sweet, but they can't cook or create such warm tea at her age just yet.

But I was proven wrong. It was tea and was delicious. I looked at her with wide eyes and gave her a small smile. "Wow, this is really good miss Lola. You really have a gift by making this tea taste so delicious."

She blinked at me surprise. Then she began to grow a slight of pink on her cheeks and smiled widely to show her gap to me. I guess that was a first to hear for her. That made me feel glad to be her patient.

Even if it is pretend.

"So nurse Lola," said Mabel, stepping in after Lana walked in with a moving cart filled with more girl doctor toys, which was Waddles by the way. "Is he seriously injured?"

She nodded towards my sister. "Oh very bad ma'am. Almost where he'll never move his arm again."

Might as well play along. "Oh no, it can't be." I said, adding the surprise in my pretend worried voice.

"That's why he needs his arm removed and have a robot arm now!" said Lana as she pulled out a toy chainsaw from the pig's mouth. She began to lean the toy towards my bandage arm and then rubbed it over and over. I could feel the vibrate from her fake saw through the hard bandage and tried not to move so much for their little treatment for me.

"Lana stop!" said Lola, pushing her twin on the side to stop her. Lana looked at her puzzled and held the saw behind her. "You're hurting the patient. He's still awake! Mister Dipper must be asleep for this operation."

They both looked at me, a smile from Lola and a pair of eyes blinking from Lana, expecting me to get the hint. As so, I nod my head and closed my eyes attempting to look asleep. I added some snoring for them to prove I'm not lazy. Someone was giggling in the back, which including a snorting Waddles, and then one of the twins proceed to continue the saw to rub against my bandage arm one again. This went on for a while, until I heard Lola say I could wake up. Once I open my eyes, a flash ignited to my eyes. I jumped at the sudden light, becoming a little blind, so I began to rub my eyes. For sure, it wasn't Mabel as she doesn't have her digital camera right now.

"Tots cute! I'm so posting that!" Said a voice.

Once my vision had began to view colors and figures of different people, I noticed the twins were staring upon a taller person who held her phone close to her. The tall girl smiled at me, then turned to Mabel to smile at her. "Oh my gosh! Your sweater is tots adorbs! Can I post it?" And without hesitation, Mabel began to pose with her pet pig by her side.

You just gotta love my sister.

Lola then turned to me with her remaining smile and began to pull the bandages from my arm away. At last I was able to see some skin from it and finally I can itch my knuckles. They are killing me. But I'll wait until she turns away or blinks slowly. She did for a moment, giving me the opportunity to do so.

"Well it was a hard operation, but you have your arm back mister Dipper! You're free to do as you please with it." She told me with a proud sparkle in her eyes. I blinked, confused how only chopping my arm was the only thing she did, but then smile at her. It is only a game. Anything can happen. "Why thank you very much. You saved my life miss Lola."

"Aw man!" We both turned our attentions to spot Lana holding lots of tin foil in her arms. She was also stepping on a few and trailed some back from the outside of the room. "I thought we were gonna give him a robot arm."

Lola let her eyes roll as she said, "He does have a robot arm. It's covered in his skin. Duh!"

Ah that explains it…

Lana had then seemed pleased by what her twin had imagine and threw the tin foil towards her bed. The princess doctor had then began to lead me out of her bed and thanked me for choosing the princess hospital for my care. I then smiled at her and thanked her for having me as her patient. It was then she reached her hand up to me and then I shook with her, seeing a slight pink blush spread on her cheeks when-

FLASH!

"So cute! Tots posting that!"

I blinked and looked up at the tall teen again, only with Mabel standing next to her this time with a phone in her hand as well. The girl pressed her finger towards her screen and then turned to my sister to say, "And that is sent to you."

I knew I should have convinced mom and dad not to buy her a phone. Now she has more blackmail for me. Then again, I wouldn't have a phone then…

"Leni, stop taking pictures already. You're blinding the poor kid."

My eyes, along with everyone else in the twins' bedroom, turned towards the door with the reveal of the other kids standing there. The other blonde teenage girl stood next to the bed Lana sleeps in, staring at us at the scene of an actual hospital. I know this sounds bad, but she's definitely one of the snobs of high school isn't she?

The light blonde girl respond towards her. "But this is totally cute. I couldn't miss another moment of it. Plus I promise mom I'd help her with another memory book for us. This was perfect!"

It was then the little one with glasses, Lisa was her name I believe, stepped in and said, "Well I'm afraid you'll have to set aside our mom's request for moments as childish as this second eldest sibling, as we need to be sure there isn't a sight of serious injury in mister Pines that isn't too fragile."

Lola then turned to her. "He's doing just fine. I saved his life, as he predicted."

Someone had cleared their throat offended.

"Okay, so did Lana."

A smile appeared on the tomboy twin.

Mabel walked towards me and brushed her fingers through my hair aggressively. "Not to worry about him." She told them. "Dipper has been through worse than that. He's a tough guy."

"Yeah," said the one with the braces. "He has a nice set of buffs! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?"

Everyone had sighed, unamused by the joke she made. Only one who seemed to be pleased was a snickering twin of mine. Seriously?

"So anyway," said the blonde teen as she put her phone away. "Care to explain why you two are in our home with.." She cringed at Waddles. ".. A pig?"

Oh yeah.

"Yes. I am so sorry about that everyone." I said rubbing my neck under the hair I had covering it. "We're kinda new to this neighbor, so my sister and I wanted to walk around and check out the place ourselves, but then we came across your house and before I knew it my sister's pet pig went a little out of control and ran in." I couldn't really bring myself to say that it was Lola and Lana who brought him in along with Mabel and say they wanted to play with him. It was clear that the eldest here, I'm amusing she is, isn't pleased that we strangers brought in an animal without permission. I don't want them to be in trouble.

"B-But it was our fault Lori." I blinked and turned towards the blonde twins. Lana spoke up. "We saw Cliff attack them and we saw how adorable their pig Waddles was. We only wanted to play, and since it was okay with Mabel, we wanted them to come in."

"Please don't be mad with them." Lola said, looking just as guilty as her twin sister. "We invited them in."

Me and Mabel looked at each other surprised. Normally little kids would go with the flow when someone lies or so, but these two were completely honest. Maybe these two aren't typical kids who get a little out of control. They're very sweet girls. I couldn't help but feel guilt myself. They feel they're in trouble because we stepped in and invade a lot of people's privacy and territory (bedrooms I mean).

When we turned back towards the blonde teen, she only blinked. "I'm not mad you guys." She said, which made the twins blinked at her very puzzled. "Just next time give a warning when there's an animal like that involved. We wouldn't want more chaos, and filth, than there already is in this house." She then blinked towards us and smiled nervously. "No offense to your pig."

"None taken." Mabel replied.

It was then the ONLY boy in the group had stepped in with the eldest and said to us, "So you guys are new to our neighborhood? Where do you guys live?" He asked.

"Oh, we live over the old home that was abandoned for a long time. Number 207 I think it says." I answered, which got them to look surprise.

"No way dude!" Said the purple teenage girl, smiling at us. "You like live right behind us!"

We both blinked surprise. "No way! Really?"

"Yeah," said the goth girl. "It's that gray and brown house with the only tree in the backyard right?" We nodded. She then looked down. "Sigh. That was my hiding place that was far from our house. I guess I'll have to say goodbye to my ghosts friends living there."

I gasp silently at her mention ghosts and wanted to ask so many questions. But I was interrupted by Mabel's excitement. "That is so cool! And don't worry Lucy, you can still visit them if you like."

She looked up at my sister. "Great. I wasn't ready to let go just yet."

"I'm just surprise they let you guys in." Said the eldest blonde teen. "That house is so old that no one was gonna offer it. How'd you guys got a hold of it?"

"Our mom got a great job oppoorunity here and we had a long time friend of hers help us get somewhere to live." Said my sister.

"It was an old relative of dad's." I reminded her. "And it's 'opportunity' Mabel. We've been through this so many times."

"Thank goodness someone has a good sense of grammar in you two." Said Lisa.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet new neighbor's." Said the boy with a smile showing his chipped gap. He then leaned his hand towards us, letting each of us give him a shake. "I'm Lincoln Loud.." then he began to point towards the girls in the room. "..and these are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa.." Then he leaned down picking up a babbling and giggling baby girl. ".. and this is Lily."

Lily had began to coo and babble, basically talking to us. Mabel instantly fell in love with such cuteness she had offer and began to coo at her. I wave her, doing my best not to do the same as her. Then I looked back at them. "Pleasure to meet you all. You probably already know, but my name is Dipper Pines," then I looked at my hypnotized sister. ".. and this is my twin sister Mabel."

"Twin?!" I looked towards a surprised Lynn, a little confused. Why was she so surprise? "I thought she was like older than you by two or one years."

Well that was a first. Usually people would look at us and know instantly that we were twins. Though many assumed that I was the oldest by minutes since I was more mature than my sister. However, they were incorrect. Technically Mabel was the oldest, which caused some teasing at how I'm more wimpy to bullies if I wasn't the oldest. But that was the only flaw people had when seeing and knowing us. This was not what I expected with her really being shown older than me by years instead. "Oh, well that's new." I said. "But nope, we're twins."

"Yay!" cheered Lana and Lola. "Twin power!"

"Heck yeah!" Mabel pumped her fist joining them.

"Well little dudes," said the purple teen, Luna I think was her name, or Luan. "would you like a little show of the Loud family in style?"

"Ooh! I call dibs on baking!" said the girl in braces. Darn it, I forgot her name. "It'll be a piece of, cake! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?"

Another sighed from her siblings.

It would be somewhat nice to have a more set view on this family. It did interest me how there are about eleven children living in this house, and how their parents are like. But once I looked at the sky, I knew we couldn't. "We'd love to," I said, feeling bad at the fact we can't. "But we're already late as it is. We promise dad we'd be home shortly and I think it's already getting dark. We better get going."

The twins let out 'aww's and looked pretty disappointed, along with Lily looking down instead. Aww man. But it was then that Waddles had wiggle towards them and rubbed in between the two to pet them with his cheeks of comfort. It seemed to have work as the twins smiled and Lily hugged his nose. "But you guys will come back soon right?" Lana asked looking up at us. "Maybe you guys can spend Christmas with us and you can bring Waddles too. We can sing Christmas Carols together!"

I smiled, seeing the hope in her eyes. My attention then turned towards Mabel as she spoke with a smile of her own. "Of course silly!" She said. "If you like, I can bring Waddles back tomorrow and we can have another makeover with my stuff!"

They both looked happily towards my sister and agreed with the idea with a nod. That's a relief now. Besides, we won't start school until next week so it's no problem if she comes over to our new neighbors house to play.

Lisa then looked towards us and asked, "So since there's no serious injuries, you're not going to charge us for Lynn's reckless actions?"

We both nodded at her that it was no, and her blankless expression grew a smile. "I have a sensation that the Louds and Pines are gonna get along just fine."

It was a while before we left with Waddles and said our goodbyes to our new neighbors. There was no sad expression left from them of us leaving (thank goodness), and a lot of hands waved at us to get home safe. This was indeed a strange day and yet there wasn't any anomalies like in Gravity Falls. Once we had arrived home, our parents were a bit upset, until Mabel began to explain what happened. Then they had hoped to have meet their parents as they love meeting other people. Before I knew it, we were driving up to a pizza place to eat dinner. The place was a little damp and odd like the restaurant that Soos had to deal with when that computer game girl was after him. But I didn't complain.

I began to imagine how tomorrow will be when Mabel goes to play with the twins and give her pig a makeover. Lots of pink and mud will be everywhere. It was then I began to agree with Lisa.

We're gonna get along just fine.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been like forever since I posted a chapter, and that it's a little short. I have been getting pretty distracted with finally starting school and possibly finishing it this year and having to find out what we have to do with my family moving in a home. Anyway, hopefully there aren't any spelling errors in this chapter like the last few. I get TOO into the story and start to barley notice if I made a misspell thing. Sorry about that XD I hope you his found this chapter well and hopefully I'll be ready for the next one for you guys! Thanks for reading and hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3. Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Loud House or Gravity Falls**

"So this one's… Uh.. Lori?" I leaned forward for the card to flip it, and revealed the answer to be the wrong sister.. again... "Dang it!"

Never in my life did I think it was gonna be this difficult that every person I know to get their name right, and it's not even pronouncing the name being hard. The struggle lies with who's who exactly. Especially when they all start with L!

Ever since we had encountered our new neighbors, I've been trying to study myself on who's who. There are about eleven kids in that house and the only few I know are Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lincoln (as he's the only boy), Lynn, and Lily (being the cute baby is pretty easy). I haven't had the best luck with the others as some of their names also seem too difficult to fit somewhat to me. Luna and Luan are always combine together as their names have the same letters, Lucy is so fancy I kept thinking the goth one was Lori or Leni. I've been at this for the entire weekend and I still made barley any progress.

No surprise that Mabel knew instantly all of their names. Since our intrudence of their home, Mabel has been going over there to play with the twins or listen to the funny one's jokes. Those two especially have the time of their life together. She always brought Waddles with her as they love him and the oldest says it was okay. No mud on the floor is the only thing she wish to keep away from her home. I have not heard of their parents just yet, but there's a lot of Lana talking about their pet dog, cat, hamster, and birdie - she and Lola come over every so often. I, on the other hand, hadn't really went out to greet our neighbors once again. I kinda am a bit embarrassed as how we just walked in without an adult's permission and kind of started chaos, even if it was alright in the end.

Mabel and the twins have invited me over, but I reject it as I rather get ready for our school starting tomorrow. Our parents have already went out to buy our stuff, and to be sure if we need uniforms or not - which I hope we don't need them. Other than that, I wanted to get their names right. If I ever step into that house again, I need to prepare myself for which kid I'm introduced (watching out especially for Lynn). Not to mention over these past few nights, I can already imagine what it's like in there. Mabel supposedly never hears it, but they are so loud. Nothing but sounds of crashing, explosions, screaming, and car horns went on until eleven at night. They really do fit their family name. I could only imagine what it's like for them when Thanksgiving came around the corner for them.

"Alright, let's try this again.." I told myself, flipping the card back down and began to switch again. This was kinda like a game of poker for me. Normally I would study or memorize things by reading and writing some info down, but that never worked out with these people. Since I only know little information about their interests and flaws it was difficult picturing and learning, so cards with their names and little features of the drawn in was the only option for me. Thank goodness Mabel is not here to witness me doing this. She'd win this game in a heartbeat.

I started again with the second card in front of me. It was the features of the girl that wore purple and seemed to have the shortest hair style of the family. Her tone of voice, even though she uses a British accent, seems to be similar to a surfer guy as a girl and/or rock and roll person. "This one is… uh… Luna?" I guessed outloud to myself.

With a flip of the card, her name was there.

"Yes! Finally!" I cheered for myself. "That's one down and four more to go!" This, to be honest, isn't something to get too excited for but it doesn't matter. Now I won't feel embarrassed when I approach her and talk in a conversation. Now I just need to remember it the next time I see her…

RIINNG!

I jumped to the sound, dropping the card that was Luna. I then realized it was only a ring coming from my phone. What a relief. If Mabel or anyone came up here and saw me, I'd really be stuck in a set of teasing for a long time. I turned my head to see the light buzz of a call from someone. Once I picked it up, it was a facetime call from 'Soos'.

Smiling at the old friend of mine, I clicked the green button. "Hey Soos!" I said, waving as the camera was setting up to view me. The camera began to view on his screen. Although the first thing I saw wasn't pleasant. Groaning came in the sound from my phone as I witness the pants Soos wore as he was bend over, wiggling and grunting. "The beavers will never find me!" he yelled.

I only blinked. Did he butt dialed me? "Uh Soos?" I tried again.

"You'll never take me alive Melody!" he yelled.

"Soos! I think you butt dialed me! Pick up!" I yelled, hoping I caught his attention from whatever war he's having with Melody.

Suddenly, he finally lifted up and turned towards me. He still wore what we saw him last time in; black suit, red cap hat with the golden fish symbol, and an eyepatch. He really took Grunkle Stan's position to heart, he even sleeps with the suit on. He smiled at me, showing off his long teeth he had, giving the resemble still of a beaver. "Ha ha! Got you dude!" he laughed. "No one butted you."

I blinked surprise and then chuckled with his little joke he pull on me. He really has indeed changed a little ever since we left. He's still the fun, cool Soos we know and love, but he's even more teasing material with fun jokes, especially when he calls me or Mabel. "Nice one Soos." I told him.

"Thanks dude! How ya been? How's Michigan?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's uh… somewhat pleasant."

"Ah, come on Dippo! It's gotta be more than just 'pleasant'." said a third voice through the call with Soos.

It was then the third party stepped in and smiled at me, waving a hello. Instantly my heart stopped at her sight. No matter what, my crush on Wendy always remained in me even if we're far away. It sucks as everytime we're on a call with each other, I still get nervous around her. It was a spark instead of the fire warmth it once gave me. That only made me miss her more. "Oh hey Wendy!" I said waving back. I could feel sweat on my cheek. Please don't let them notice.

"What's up bro? Michigan has gotta have something awesome." she said, a worry look in her eyes is what I saw.

Honestly, Michigan is just like any other place I know. I mean, it's not like California when we had cities and celebrities nearby. It does have similarities that don't make it stand out other than that Pizza place we went to. The schools are big, just like back at home. Michigan didn't have much to offer or me that is surprising.

.. well except…

"Well we do live behind a family of eleven kids." I told them.

As I predicted, their reactions were extreme. Both eyes grew wide and mouths fell open, barley a sound until Soos asked, "Did Mabel get you into that Smile Dip stuff? I tried it once dude. It's not good for you when you see big doggies with rainbow tongues."

I chuckled at the question. "Nope, no Smile Dip here. I'm serious."

"Dang dude." Wendy spoke up. "That's a lot of mouths to feed, and I thought my family was big. Are any of those kids adopted?"

"According to Mabel, not a single one is adopted." I wanted to laugh so much by how they were reacting. It was indeed priceless.

"Wow. I'm guessing their mom had a lot of fun, raising them I mean." Soos chuckled.

"I guess so. They're nice people, but they are freaking loud." I whined. "I don't know how Mabel can sleep through the night without hearing crashes or screaming."

"Mabel can sleep through anything Dipper." Wendy said. "One time, I snuck into your room to get my phone back since she was using it, and I have like the loudest ringtone going off. She never woke up from it."

I only smiled and laughed at that. "That's my sister alright."

Soos then went back to the Louds. "So like, is it like five boys and six girls or…?"

"Actually it's all girls and one boy." I answered.

Again, their jaws fell and their eyes only stayed wide. "That's gotta be a lot of pads man."

"What?"

"Nothing Soos."

"I know." I continued. "I thought maybe they were just friends of theirs when we first met them but nope, all siblings."

Soos then smiled. "Now that is a blessing dude." He said. "Having the chance to take care of that many children is indeed a blessing from God. I always wanted seven so I could love them everyday of the week, but those parents have to add an extra.." he started use his fingers to count. "Another week including one Sunday…. I think."

While normally having many children must make you think that those people were insane and needed some help. Not to mention the idea that they probably never want to be alone, so that was why they had so many. But Soos did have a point. That many kids and actually being able to feed, wash, and give clothes to them is amazing. I know if I ever meet my lover, I couldn't have the patience of taking care of so many. But I'm only thirteen so I don't really have to think of that. But either way, it is great to having the job of a parent of eleven kids.

Maybe they are a blessing..

"Touche." Wendy added with a wink.

"Yeah, you do have a point Soos." I said.

He nodded. "Yep. The only thing they'll need to depend on is a lot of therapy and Jesus."

Annnd there it is.

We only laughed at the sudden serious yet funny response from our innocent friend. "So what's their names dude?" Wendy asked.

Then it was my eyes that grew wide. I sighed with a groan added, closing my eyes with the pinch of my nose from my fingers. "Oh my gosh. Don't even get me started on their names." I said. "They are so hard to remember all at once."

"What is dude?" said a sudden voice, giving me the color of white strike my heart and scream while jumping up to my feet. Thudding hit the floor as my phone fell out of my startled hand, but a breath of relief escape my lips as the sight of Luna Loud made me feel safe. Thank goodness it wasn't Mabel, or mom and dad.

I was about to ask her why she was here, until I watched her reach down for my yelling phone and look at the screen. As she did, she smile and waved to them. "Hey there!" she said. "You friends with Dipper?"

Uh oh..

"Luna give me my phone back." I told her, begging in my mind she won't be stubborn like my sister.

Sadly she was. "Oh come on dude. It's nice to see who your old pals are." she tells me and looks back at the screen. "Are you Wendy and Soos? Mabel has told me a lot about you guys."

She hangs out with Luna too?

"Yep." I heard Wendy say. She didn't sound disturbed or confused. Mostly she sounded like she was pleased to see Luna. "You one of the kids that live behind Dipper?"

"Yes I sure am love." She said, turning her accent to become British. "The name is Luna Loud mate. Glad to meet ya!"

Soos gasped. "Wendy dude! She's British! That's awesome!"

Once her guard was down, I grabbed my phone from Luna's hand and said, "No she's not. She just changes her tone is all." Then my attention was turned to her. "Anyway, what are you doing here? How did you even get in my house?"

"Oh, Mabel told me where the key was."

I'm gonna need to give my sister a speech about this for sure. It's not too much of a smart choice to let someone know where the key is and let them in. Luna is great and all, but just because Mabel knows her well, doesn't mean mom and dad do, nor me as I haven't really spent time with them.

She continued. "I was coming over to ask you if you wanted to join us for family movie night. Our folks are gonna be out for a while where the little ones gotta go to bed, so we have the whole house to ourselves. Plus your sister is attending so we didn't want you to be all alone."

I blinked amazed. Why on earth are they trying to include me? I barely know them personally while my twin knows them probably by heart by now. Then again, she might have begged the oldest sister to invite me. I have the idea she doesn't trust me after my last unexpected visit, even if they really didn't want me to be alone. "Well uh.." I began to rub my neck. "I appreciate the offer Luna, but I'm gonna have to say no. I have to be prepare for me and Mabel's first day ever at the Junior High and I cannot miss an hour of sleep."

"It's five in the afternoon dude." Soos' voice came up.

Luna looked surprised. "Whoa wait! How old are you again?"

"Thirteen. Why-"

"Aw dude! You're going to the same school as Lynn! That's rad brah!"

Aw dang it. Now I wish I was homeschooled.

"I could have sworn you were like Lincoln's age, eleven." she said.

"Oh he does look like he could be eleven."

"Not making me feel better about my appearance Soos." I spoke finally.

Then Wendy's voice came up. "Aw come on Dipper. It wouldn't really hurt to have a movie night with your neighbors. Lighten up a little and have some kind of fun."

"Yeah dude!" Luna chimed up with her smile, pleased to see someone agree. "I promise it won't be too late. Our movie night will be over the moment the movie is."

"What movie you dudes watching?" Soos asked.

"It's the horror movie that recently came out. It's called, "It"."

Wendy suddenly gasped. "Dipper dude! You gotta go watch it with them. It's a little scary but mostly funny."

Luna then grabbed my phone away. "Right dude? Like that one scene where the kids were under the sewers and the smell bugged them that much. They were cursing so much!"

Wendy laughed a little. "That was the best with those kids. Let's not forget the kiss scene."

"There's a kiss scene in the movie?" Soos spoke. "I thought it was a scary movie."

I only sighed at how this had become. I really want to stay in and get prepared, but at the same time a movie kinda sounds good. Then again, if it's horror… "Wait, isn't your little sisters gonna get nightmares? I mean, even if it is a funny movie, they're still gonna panic and have a hard time sleeping. Especially at night."

"Lucy can handle anything scary dude." she answered with her five fingers going down on each kid she brought up. "Lana and Lola normally aren't too scared as they barley watch anything that isn't interesting to them, which is horror. Lisa likes to try to point out ways to survive and how to make fun of a movie in a scientific way. Lily's the only one who has to sleep. Everyone else is golden good."

"Sounds good to me." Wendy said.

"Yeah dude. Go have some fun at least." Soos spoke up.

I am a guy who like mysteries and anomalies as much as the next guy, but with horror movies, especially with other people, I notice mostly the flaw they have in movies that isn't representing real life. Other than that, I really want to set a good sight of the new school without sleeping of having issues focusing on what our new teacher says. This is probably why me and imagination don't get along while Mabel is a professional of it. I know though they're only trying to let me enjoy my life as a early teen by spending time with others, even if they're not my age. Even my parents have tried to make me relax and enjoy what I can instead of being on guard and alone.

This 'It' movie better be good for me to possibly fall asleep or not hold a pillow to my chest, especially with a bunch of girls involved. "Alright. I'll come over for movie night."

Clapping was made through my phone, along with Wendy shouting 'woo go Dipper'. Luna just smiled at me and said, "Good choice mate. We better set up for more popcorn."

Eventually, Luna gave me back my phone, allowing me to say goodbye to Wendy and Soos and hang up. When I thought I could finish studying their names at home, I was wrong. Luna insisted I come to the house to be an extra pair of hands and so that way I won't forget if it gets too late. To me though, I think she just didn't want me to go against my word and leave them be with extra popcorn. So I just went with her back to the loud house.

Let's hope I don't get nightmares.

 **111**

Never in my life did I feel so sick to my stomach and wanted to go to bed so early. The movie was indeed awful. Yeah it was more funny, but the bodies they showed and the clown growing an extra mouth, I began to take back what I said about Gravity Falls having the only scariest thing there - a leprechaun. I wanted to throw up so bad, but instead I swallow my burning acid. My throat hurts so much. The screaming I also had to hold back since I just know someone is going to laugh at me and say there's no reason to be afraid (looking at Lynn there). How on earth did Mabel handle it was my question? She's not a fan of horror usually. When we saw Chucky the killer doll, she was frightened to the point where she didn't want to go to the bathroom alone. This was horrible, yet she found it amusing.

She wasn't the only one; Luna, Lynn and Lucy were completely fine with it and barely got scared. Luan mostly made a lot of clown jokes that got Mabel to laugh, Lori only would say 'ew' after every nasty scene and look back at her phone to talk to someone name Bobby. Probably her boyfriend. Lisa did what Luna predicted; talk how silly the actors were acting and how they can easily escape from the hands of death. Leni and Lincoln both looked horrified and kept looking away. It was clear they were gonna have a hard time especially sleeping. Lana did barley pay attention, but Lola was different. Unlike how Luna predicted the two of them mostly didn't pay attention to whatever isn't interesting to them, Lola actually sat down and watch the movie. She was terrified; gripped my arm and vest tightly at anything horrific she saw, hid her face behind me to shield her eyes from the big scream,and whimper as quietly as she could. She insisted she should sit with me and with me being the one she's hugging, it is kinda awkward that I don't know how to comfort her.

I didn't ignore her though; I put my arm around her to comfort her and would every so often whisper that it'll be okay. That brought a smile and a slight blush reach her cheeks. Throughout most of the end, she was calm and eventually drifting to sleep.

With the state I was in that night, I thought I was never gonna go to sleep. Their little family night started at eight and the movie ended around ten. Once me and Mabel went home, I jumped at any little noise that was made. Though it was nowhere compared to when my eyes were closed. I could see nothing but that scary grin of Pennywise shine through the darkness and instantly I would wake up. Thanks to this, I didn't sleep too well.

Luckily the sound of our mom telling us to wake up and get ready for our first day of school really set the bar to stay awake. My body sadly wanted to keep laying down. I am exhausted. Why on earth did I agree to watch that movie? I should of have a conscious in the back of my head screaming at me to stay home and sleep well. My body wanted to shut down, and the shaking I got wasn't helping me wake up.

"Dipper come on! It's our first day at Royal Woods' Junior High! Let's go!"

Thank goodness Mabel's more awake.

I groaned and began to rub my tired eyes. Already do I feel the bags under them and I'm not looking forward to see how I'm looking this morning. Lifting myself out of bed, I looked up towards my sister standing next to my bed staring puzzingly at my awakening. A yawn escaped through my lips as I said, "Is it time to get up already?"

She blinked at me. "Yeah Dipper. We gotta get going. Did you get any sleep last night?"

I scooted myself to the edge of my bed and stood up to stretch my arms out, being sure not to hit Mabel with my hand. "Kinda. That movie really jumped me last night."

"Really? It didn't seem that scary to me." she replied.

"Well maybe watching it at night wasn't the best option." I didn't have the strength this morning to argue that I wasn't scared.

She chuckled. "That's true. Lincoln really looked scared to move when it was over."

Sighing, I began to change my clothes to my regular clothes. I'm not one to look fancy on the first day. Throughout her time with the bathroom, Mabel had a difficulty on what sweater to wear to impress her charming nature. My mind began to imagine our bathroom floor to hide from all the sweaters she pulled and made herself. I yelled at her to wear the shooting star, but then she said that it was too cliche and wanted to blow everyone's mind. Honestly, I wouldn't care too much about what she wears (as sweaters are like her symbol now), but when you're a guy and you have to pee really bad, you gotta make a lady hurry.

Eventually she gave up and chose the strawberry sweater to wear and a reddish pink skirt. Finally in relief, I made no hesitation for the bathroom. We were both dressed and ready ten minutes later. No surprise our parents were ready and started the car. Mom really insisted we hurry so she wouldn't be late for her new job. I did questioned to them why they didn't register us over the weekend or when we first went there. Their excuse was that there wasn't enough time and we had so much unpacking to do.

We took mom to work, kissed, and said goodbye, the dad drove us off to our new school. He apologize if we'll miss first or second period, but we told him it was no big deal. Once we arrived, we walked through the halls to meet one of the coaches at the front doors. He told us he was gonna show us to the principal's office and tour me and Mabel around the school to know how everything works in Royal Woods' Junior High. The walk wasn't so long as the front office was at the very end of the hall we stepped in, and from my point of view, the coach seemed pretty nice. Most of the coaches I met in California were very strict on what you can do. But perhaps he was too nice as I could see the sparkle in Mabel's eyes. That's a sign she has a crush.

Ugh, not again…

When we entered the office, the principal shook hands with dad, introduced himself to us, and they talked about where we came from, what grade we'll be in, what classes are necessary, etc. It sure took a while with them withdrawing us into the school. I barely listen to what the adults were saying as my mind was driven off to my memories. This was a bit scary. The school was big, the hallways were different colors, and half of the guys look as if you talk to them, they'll eat you. But maybe I was comparing it to my old school. Every district is somewhat different (not with rules but people) so I shouldn't really be trying to make this place a frightening image. School will always be scary, whether you adapt to it or not.

At least…

"Well welcome to our school Mabel and… uh.." the principal sweated a little at me. I only stared at him as I now began to hear that it's almost over. Then I let my smile calm him down. "Dipper." I said.

"Oh right. Do you prefer your nickname mostly?" he asked me.

"Yes please." After so many years of being called Dipper, it's more my name than my actual name. Many others who have found out what it was say I should consider being called that more often as it's more original and less weird. Maybe that's why I enjoy it. I love weird stuff, even if it hurts.

"Well I thank you mister Pines coming in to withdraw your kids. I promise I will take good care of them." He shook hands with dad again when he began to question what time school usually starts and ends so he'll know when to pick us up. The principal told the time, but suggested that if we live near the neighborhood, which we were, we could walk instead. Rainy days was the only time they agree that we should be in car. We had no problem walking.

Later our dad had to go. He kissed us goodbye, said we better behave and hope we enjoy our first day. After he drove off, the coach, named Suguro I had found out from his hat, gave my sister and I a tour through the halls and what each hallway gave. There would be a hallway A that were for English classes, hallway C was for math classes, and hallway D for health classes - I can imagine the inappropriate jokes right now.

"Alright, that's pretty much the whole school." he said to us when he stopped in his tracks. "Now what's your schedules say? I'll be sure to take you to them to excuse you two."

Mabel was excited to read hers, so was I. Once we read them, we were surprised and disappointed. Every class we looked at on the paper was what we require to pass the grade; we just barely had any classes together. "Aw man." my twin spoke. "We barely have any classes together."

Me and the coach began to read both of ours. "Well it looks like our first few periods we're not together." I answered. "Fourth period we do have that class and lunch, then fifth, sixth and eighth we're not, and seventh we're good."

Coach Suguro had pulled away from the schedule, blinking at how mix up we're in with this. After a long moment, he finally spoke. "Huh… We're really gonna need to be quick with these. I'd hate it if out two missed second period as well." He then shook his head and suggested we'll be quick and take Mabel to her second period and then me to mine. Seems to me we're gonna have to be late for almost every class since this guy can only do so much in such a state if other students he needed to watch.

Mabel's first period was a little closeby as we were right by the B hallway, Floral Design. Immediately she had fell in love with the class. It was a bit pretty with flowers almost everywhere, including some ribbon. The teacher seemed pretty nice and fitting for my sister. Without even asking if she wanted to be introduced, Mabel did her own introduction in front of the students. From my perspective, they liked her already. Once she sat down in a desk, me and coach Suguro headed our way to my first period, science.

I was somewhat excited but nervous. Science was one of my favorite obstacles throughout school life, even though I didn't have it in our younger years. The math part of it was my best work according to most teachers. Since me and Mabel have shared more than just one class before, she would always try to copy me and demand other kids to leave me be so I wouldn't help them cheat. Yep, my sister sometimes cheats when she doesn't get something, but doesn't want others to cheat.

…. I don't get it either.

The science classes were in hallway K, which is a pretty big hallway. All scientific classes were taken in here. I silently inhaled some air before coach Suguro opened the door. But he could see how nervous I was and asked if I was ready. I told him the truth. "Nope." But we went in anyway. The teacher was talking through a lesson, but stopped when she saw her doorway open to reveal us. She smiled at coach and then me. "Hey coach Suguro. Something you need?"

I already like this teacher.

"Ah no worries about me ma'am." He said. "I'm just bringing in another classmate for you to teach. Meet -"

 **POW!**

I was slammed immediately into the hard cold floor, and felt an aching in my lower back return. My groans had escape as pain was entered once again, and a heavy weight would not get off me. Then two hands grabbed my head, one hand making the arm hold it around my neck and the other rubbing a fist through my hair, giving me a noogie. I couldn't move or do anything at this point and felt so embarrassed when I saw some students stare at me.

"Heya Dipper! Didn't know you were gonna be in this class, or this school!" said a familiar voice above me.

Uh oh…

"Lynn Loud! You get off him this instant!" yelled the teacher. "That is not a way to act in class."

"Sorry ma'am. It's pretty cool seeing one of your neighbors join you class." At last, she finally jumped off of me. I stood up, holding my back as it still sting from her sitting so hard when she bounced towards me. At that moment, my blood was boiling from the humiliation in my red cheeks and anger. This wasn't the first time she had done a rough noogie; there last night that happened twice, and the other time when I knock at their door to ask my sister to come home, she was the first to open the door. I had ask her to knock it off, but clearly she didn't get the hint. But my anger didn't reach me to yell at her in front of everyone.

"Wait Loud," coach Suguro spoke. "You know this kid?"

"Yeah, he's one of our new neighbors." she grabbed my head again to pull me next to her tightly. "We met last Wednesday.." she trailed off for a moment. ".. Or was it Thursday?"

"Well hey Loud, you want extra credit?" he asked her.

Her eyes immediately looked at him from the mention of 'extra credit'. "Would you mind taking 'Dipper' to his classes for the day? He and his sister have very different classes and I can only do so much with the students I have to teach."

She perked up and smiled at him. "Sure thing! I got this coach."

Why can't my voice speak up and say I'd be better off without her showing me my classes? It's not that I hate her, but I just know it won't be pleasant. You saw what she just did.

Sadly, my voice said nothing. Coach then thanked her and left the classroom. Our teacher then demand Lynn to sit in her desk and then introduced herself to me as kind as she could. You could tell she has stress from this class. It wasn't loud until I sat down and she continued her class. Lynn was a part of the loud talkative students, so I had no interest to ask her for help. This made me wish I was with Mabel's floral class. Maybe learning flowers or how to make reefs would be less stressful. I could also play the thought to pull her into this class so I could let her cheat all she wanted, but I won't as she already loves that class.

"Hey Dipper."

I jumped a little as my name was spoken and turned to see the athletic neighbor of mine was looking at me. "Where's your schedule at?"

"Oh." I reached into my vest pocket and handed her the paper. She looked over it, would let out a chuckle - which I didn't understand what was funny - and then turned back at me. "This isn't too hard. I got you man." She handed the paper back to me, making me blink a little puzzle at her sudden soft voice. Maybe she just wanted to keep silent so the teacher won't hear her, but it was still shocking to me she could keep a volume this low. Not to mention the sound of kindness was surprising to me. "Uh.. Thanks Lynn." I told her.

She then smirked at me. "I think I know a way how we can get you to those classes quicker, if you want to."

I knew what was coming. "I'm not racing you." I immediately said.

I'm guessing she already knew I would say that when she started to laugh a little. So it was a suggestion, but she already knew I would say no. "Alright you nerd." Then she lifted her fist to me.

Like anyone, I jumped and was ready for a hard punch. Instead, she lightly hit my arm twice with her fist to where it barely hurt. My eyes turned to her puzzled. "Two for flinching." she laughed and laid back into her desk. I only sighed quietly and looked back at the lesson.

After the class was over, we were in the busy hallways and Lynn leaded me to my next class, which was English. She didn't have the class with me so she promised she'd be back to take me to my fourth period. Then something hit inside her head to race back to her own class to beat the bell. Everything really must be a competition to her. Just the other day when I rang the doorbell, she was beating Lincoln to it. I kinda smiled at her confidence yet sighed at it once I sat down. She's not bad to me and I really don't hate her or anything. Her spirit is somewhat amusing. Just the moment we met, her somewhat pride makes it a bit annoying to be around sometimes, especially when she can clearly beat you and rub it in your face. If she made two of that nasty drink she gave me the day we met, she would have won from either barfing, or actually drinking it. Basically I wish she can be serious on people sometimes.

…. Man she reminds me of Mabel.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Wow I actually wrote a long one this time. I'm amazed myself lol jk. Anyway, sorry if maybe most of you might have not found it too entertaining. I just thought Dipper should have a moment to speak with Wendy and Soos somehow and Internet really helped that. Also I wanna apologize because apparently there are suppose to be like time skips where you see little '...' But for some reason it won't let me. So if you guys see a part that shows it changed to a different day, that's the time skip. I'll figure out something. I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter and are ready for number 5 soon! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity falls or the Loud House!**

The day had gone by fast for me. Most kids had their first day to be the longest of all school days, unless you had detention. Throughout my classes, I had a few with Lynn but not so many. Same with Mabel as she and I only have a few as well. It was indeed weird being in some classes by myself. Not many people really talked to me as it was mostly the teachers who would pull me aside for a moment to offer any help if needed.

Royal Woods honestly didn't seem as odd or boring as I thought it would be. Not much is said on Michigan when it comes to some of American history (only Pioneer times were probably famous for it), or any anomalies. Yeah, it's not Gravity Falls but you never know. California did have some haunted activities in some abandon apartments.

When the final bell had rang, students immediately ran out of the classroom. I know students aren't exactly fond of school, but that was insane; my hair actually was flying from the hard wind they made. No surprise I was the last one out of the class and told the teacher to have a nice day. Once I stepped out into the hallways, Mabel's voice echoed through the hall next to me.

She ran to me with a big smile plastered on her face, and wrapped her arms around to squeeze my last breath out. I asked her to let me free when my face had the shade of blue overcoming my pale skin. She cooperated and headed out the front doors with me. There were a few students outside already either sitting on the concrete talking or texting off their phone in the middle of the grass. I'm guessing this is where the cars pick them up.

"Dipper! This school is awesome!" My sister exclaimed, hugging herself.

"That's what you said about the last school and was disappointed the next day." I reminded her.

"Yeah but this place is super nice! There are so many nice people and cute boys! And let's not forget coach Suguro." Her eyes had formed in the shade of pink at the mention of his name.

I shook my head chuckling at her. "Only you Mabel."

"Not really." she said quickly. "There are lots of girls who have a crush on him."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Duh! Because he's hot! He just started this year as well and already he has so many hidden fangirls. I know who I'm giving a Valentine this upcoming February." That's when I knew I lost connection with her; the moment she mentioned her idea she was drifting into her ideas on what to do.

Sometimes I can get embarrassed by Mabel, but i do love her. And I won't lie. I'm embarrassing to her sometimes too. She's only like that in a child - like way, and for me it's being a nerd. But I think we like giving each other moments to looks back and blushed about how weird we were as young teens and kids.

HONK!

We both blinked at the sudden loud horn and turned our heads to see what happened. Maybe a kid was jay walking and almost got hurt, or it could be an animal (for Mabel's sake, let's hope not). Or maybe they were telling someone to hurry and get in the car. Instead it was for us when this light blue van stopped next to us. We looked at the passenger side to watch the window roll down, revealing the blond teen as she got off her phone.

"Hey Lori!" Mabel said waving at her.

"Hey Mabel." she smiled at us. "Do you guys literally need a ride home?"

A head of Luan then popped out from behind the passenger side and said, "Yeah, we can assure you'll be finding it Van-tastic! Ha ha ha ha ha! Get it?"

Mabel laughed, as I didn't. All I could do was stare at her confused. "Totally got it!"

"Anyway," I spoke at last. "Thank you Lori, but we're not too far. We don't mind walking."

"But Dipper, my feet hurt." Mabel poked my arm.

"We've been out of the school for two minutes."

"Yeah, that's a long time for my feet to be walking." I know she's only teasing but the real reason has so she could hangout with Luan again.

Then Luna's head popped next to Luan. "Aw you're too shy brah. Come on in! There's lots of room."

I had the feeling they weren't gonna drive away soon, so I gave up and got in with Mabel.

Throughout the ride, it was as I predicted; loud. Since Leni was the second oldest, she sat next to Lori in the front seat when she picked her up so we gave up on that seat when we drove around back to the high school. Mabel quickly chose to sit with Luan and Luna, having the time of her life with them and chatting up a storm of puns and song artists. Lola was arguing against Lynn and Lana about how they should watch where they step when it's mud. When I got in the van, she waved at me excited. I did the same and headed for the back. Lucy was silent when she sat next to them and appeared to be writing in her little book she carried with her. Poor Lucy. As for me, I sat with the Lisa, who muttered about the possible dangers of car crashes, and Lincoln, who struck his silent thoughts through the window. The good thing I found with these two is that they're both very quiet unlike the other seats. With this, I didn't feel too awkward around them.

Lori had announced that we'll be getting some fast food from the Burpin' Burger so she needed to know what everyone wanted to order. I could hear Mabel's voice from the other eleven sounds of the Louds asking to have a patch of chicken tenders. Then Luan made some joke about chicken that I didn't bother to listen. I had the feeling she didn't hear me, which was fine as I wasn't really too hungry. Throughout my ride and waiting at the drive thru, I was writing in my journal. After Gravity Falls' summer was over, I figure I should do what great uncle Ford did and write in a book. It was somewhat helpful putting out what I know from my experiences and letting out stress on my blue book. I started with our first day in Royal Woods, how chaotic and loud it was. Right now, I made a list of the names everyone in this van was so I could remember before I could forget. In the earlier pages, it was my memory of how I felt at home in Gravity Falls, and all the strange things that were waiting to be discovered by scientists. I only hope no other scientist does find the town. My grunkle Ford was the founder and has a right to earn credit for it.

"It's an 'i'." Lisa's voice said, turning my attention towards her.

I only blinked at her. "Huh?"

"Lori's name. While it is understanding of the original grammar of my eldest identity of her driver's license, ID, and Social Security Check is the typical name 'Lory' with a 'y', it's an 'i' my poor unsocial active pal." she explained.

I wasn't too sure to take that as a compliment or an insult. Either way, once she said that I began to realize that the 'i' for Lori's name actually makes sense for her. "Also, Leni has an 'i' as well." She added.

"Oh uh… thank you." I told her. Then I went back to my writing. But her head was over my shoulder when I was correcting their names. "What exactly is in this bizarre, color of a shaded sapphire chronicle?" she asked.

"Well I wouldn't say 'chronicle' is the right word, but it's just stuff about everyday life is all. Nothing interesting." I lied. Well, technically it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth. I just knew if I told Lisa, the child genius of her family, about what was in this book, she would go on for a long time of explaining why ghosts or paranormal phenomenons don't exist. This wouldn't be the first time some 'smart' kid came up to me and told me they're all figments of imagination made from parents and people from the asylum.

Sadly this genius didn't buy my lie. "I doubt that your saying of nothing is not suddenly worth my time if you're willing to write our identities in novel."

Man this kid is good… thank goodness no one up there was listening to what's happening back here.

"Lisa leave him alone." said Lincoln next to me as he looked at his young sister. "If he wants to write our names in his diary, he'll write them. We are a big family so he's probably having a hard time figuring out who's who."

"Pish posh!" she said. "We're not that difficult for people to memorize our identities."

"Remember when Darcy came over?"

Her eyes through those big glasses grew wide as a slight embarrassed look came upon her. "We do not repeat that Lincoln." she told him. Finally she went back to the window she looked at and began to mutter.

I look over to the white hair kid, seeing how annoyed he looked. While I did appreciate him standing up for me, I kinda wanted to give a note that this wasn't a diary. It's more of a novel, or journal. But maybe correcting him wasn't the best option, so I left him alone and began to correct Lori and Leni's names.

Lori had began to pass the food to us, buying me a regular burpin' burger even though I didn't say anything (I guess she did remember me… that's kinda nice of her..). I gave Lincoln his order and he began to eat right away as Lisa put it all in her backpack. I didn't bother to ask her why she wouldn't eat. My stomach did feel empty once the smell had spread through my nose and into my brain. I only hope I wouldn't make a mess.

With this, I put my book next to me and began to eat. I reminded myself over and over to thank Lori for the meal and ride. The burger was pretty good; it had more flavor in it and juice. I could hear some of the sisters up there thanked the eldest and compliment the taste the burger or fries gave them in their taste buds. I bet that was a lot of money for this many kids.

"Is a Leprecorn supposed to be a leprechaun and a unicorn mix together?" The word 'leprecorn' caught my attention as that was one of Ford's discoveries in Gravity Falls.

I turned and looked at the person who read my open book; Lincoln. I forgot I had the book open once Lori gave us our food and didn't close it. How on earth did I forget to do that?! But with his attention caught, I can't just say it's nothing. "It's uh… well yeah it's that." I said. "They're a rare species, and according to my grunkle Ford, they're very irritating." I waited for this kid to laugh, along with Lisa next to me listening to our conversation. It didn't really matter to much to me if a kid laughed at me, they're young. Lincoln's only eleven however, so he might remember this forever.

He smiled at me and then looked back at the book. "Wow, that's pretty amazing. And look at these categories of ghosts! Category one seems to be an 'eh'?"

Why isn't he laughing? Why hasn't Lisa said anything? "Um yeah.. Those are also annoying. The only thing they can do is float inanimate objects."

"How childish." Lisa finally muttered.

"You kidding Lisa?" Lincoln said to her. "This could be very helpful. Me and Clyde have been checking out lots of ghosts places and so far the only ones we encountered are the ones who make lots of sound. Plus on ARGGH!, they seem to catch ghosts similar to this."

"That's probably because you two diwits are heavy and the floor is in a pretty old state to where anything that is motive will be sending off it's creaks. And if I remember from you and Clyde's past experience of disappointment, that show was only nothing but false expectations." she turned back to the window.

Lincoln then turned to me. "Hey, there wouldn't be a certain category on how dangerous ghosts can be right? Like in the level of danger?"

I couldn't believe it. This kid was actually asking about the stuff I wrote about. I mean, it's no big deal, but it is kinda when someone close to your age (by only two years younger than you) actually wants to learn this. I smiled at him and grab the book. "Well apparently there is a category for that. It's the highest one; category ten!"

 **222**

The week had gone by pretty quick for me. Mabel felt it took forever as the class she disliked the most, math, was difficult. So far I had got the hang of knowing where my classes are without Lynn's 'special' guidance, and had caught up pretty quick with most of the teachers. My sister only pretends every so often that she would be lost so coach Suguro could show her the way. Oh Mabel…

But even though I was a little fond with school, I was more fond in my after school time with Lincoln. Ever since we discovered our passion of mysteries, ghosts, and anomalies, we have been always at his or my house after school talking about the things we know of the supernatural. He once showed me the show him and the child genius were arguing about and admitted it was fake. But even so, we both knew ghosts were real. I began to explain more species and unknown creatures that were found Gravity Falls that were fascinating to Lincoln. This week has been lots of fun, even if Lisa would come in to point out that they're fake, or Lynn coming in to say we're dorks, it didn't matter.

When thursday came, we both decided we should go on a ghost hunt for categories six or seven. We weren't ready to face a category ten or nine if we didn't have any silver mirrors. Even though if we do come across category one or twos like those ghosts in that convenience store, we wouldn't mind. Friday, we planned after school to go to the Royal Woods library to look up recent deaths in some homes through the neighborhood, to see what we can find. Then when Saturday comes, we go to the house to find some paranormal activity. We didn't plan to tell anyone about our plans, other than Lincoln's friend who wants to come along, for many reasons; one, we'll get laughed at or told that ghosts aren't real, and two, so if anyone does believe in it, they won't tell us to stay back. I don't think we're gonna hurt the ghost. All we're doing is seeing if they're there or not with unfinished business.

The ending of Friday's school day had end and the school was out quickly. Mabel ran out, saying she's gonna hang out with Leni to help her with her latest outfit. I had no problem with that. I was glad to see my sister getting along with other people, especially our neighbors. It was then I realized how we can truly trust them.

I made my way to the sidewalk, and headed to where the direction was for the elementary. Children ran out as well, desperate to reach their cars where their parents picked them up and the bus routes. Two teachers stood out waving to the kids to have a great weekend. It wasn't too long when I found the white hair boy run towards me, along with a kid who wore glasses and was sweating. "Hey Dipper!" said Lincoln, pumping his fist to me against mine. "Ready to look up some deaths of dead people?"

"You know it." I told him. Wow, Mabel was right; friendship does make you a different person to make yourself proud. Maybe that pony show she watches isn't so bad.

The kid behind Lincoln had finally caught up to us, but looked as if he was about to faint from all the running. Luckily he was able to stay conscious. Once he had caught his breath, he looked at me and said, "You must be Dipper." He then leaned his hand to mine to shake. "The name is Clyde, Clyde McBride: man of action and romance."

This kid really had a positive self esteem, and that was a good sign for him when he's older. I smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Clyde."

When he pulled away, he spoke again. "Now just a quick mention I should let you know, I do intend to lose a lot of nostril blood so if you like your shoes, you gotta be careful."

I blinked at him confused, then turned to Lincoln. "Oh, Clyde just has 'moments' that causes his nose to bleed when he's around Lori. It's a long story."

Somehow I already had an idea what they mean. "A-Alright then." I replied.

"Well we better get going. I promise my dads I'd be back around eight before sundown."

Dads? Wait..

"Well technically it's before seven, but you're right buddy." Lincoln agreed. "Plus I'm sure Dipper's parents would-"

"What you guys doing?" asked a fourth voice.

What is with all these random voices that make me jump out from my thoughts or from conversation?! But I wasn't too freaked out as I turned to see a smiling Lola Loud looking at us curiously.

"Lola? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked.

"Lori didn't pick me up. What you guys doing?" She was so quick after that first sentence, and how on earth did Lori forget to pick her up?

"We're just going to the library." Clyde said to Lola, being as polite as he can be.

"Ooh! Can I come?"

"Why?" Lincoln asked.

She then giggled. "Duh! So I can make sure nothing happens to my big brother and his friends! And we barely hang out so I want to hang out with you guys."

"Sorry Lola." said Lincoln. "This is for big boys and well, I don't think you'll like what we're looking for exactly."

She blinked at him once her smile fell. "Okay, firstly, you're not a big boy until you get chest hair Lincoln, and second, I'm just curious to see what my big brother does is all. Is that sooo bad?"

"Actually yeah." he had no hesitation when he said that. "Usually that means you want to tattle on us."

She gasped. "How could you possibly think of me as an image of pure evil. I've changed, you know that." It was silent for a moment. She spoke again. "Okay you have a point, but I want to come!"

"Lola no. You're not going." Lincoln said, losing his patience towards her stubborn voice. Clyde and I looked at each other, unsure of what we should do right now. Should we do the same and tell her to go home or what?

Her eyes had shrinked as her expression was now nothing but a sad face. Her eyes begin to water and she whimpered her lower lip, trying the seal a deal with her big brother. "You never let me come along!"

"That's because you were never interested before of where we were going." he told her.

That didn't change anything in her eyes. I get it that maybe tattling on your siblings does make you lose trust from them, but we are only going to the library. Now that I think about it, what's the worse that Lola can do? Right? "Uh Lincoln." I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder to keep him calm. "Why don't we let her come along just this once?"

He twitched and turned towards me. "You're kidding?"

I serenely smiled at him, assuring him I wasn't. "Sometimes spending time with your younger siblings isn't so bad, even if she doesn't get it completely." I wasn't really too good on persuading to be honest with you.

"Besides, it's only the library Lincoln," Clyde added. "What's the worst Lola can do?"

Lincoln stayed silent for a moment, probably surprised at how we agree to let his little sister come along. I understood him. Being alone with your friends is nice sometimes, but I'm sure it wouldn't be bad if one of your siblings comes along. Mabel and I have had no problems whenever both of us went over to their noisy home, or even just one of us. Plus, what's Lola gonna know about what we're doing? She's not silly or too small to understand, but I'm sure she'll lose interest eventually.

He looked back towards a puppy eye Lola and sighed. Then he said, "Okay fine. You can come Lola, but you better behave. I won't have another supermarket episode like the last time I brought all of you there."

That mention (that I'll have to look up on) didn't seem to bother her. She was pleased and hugged her brother saying 'thank you' over and over. Then we were off.

I had barely been around Royal Woods, other than the school and our neighborhood, so seeing all buildings that held malls and supermarkets was indeed intriguing. We did stop by at some point to get a smoothie from Flip's, a pretty obvious rip off guy who only either buys the stuff or grabs stuff from his home to make money claiming he did it all himself. Is it just me, or does he remind anybody of my grunkle Stan? We each got our own and sat down to relax. Clyde and Lola had some fun making lots of bubbles with their drinks as Lola challenge he brother to making more bubbles than him. He rejected the challenge however, so Clyde offered it. I was thankful not to be included as I'm not too well on challenges myself.

When we were done with our smoothies, we continued our path to the library. The place was pretty big and the lady at the front desk seemed a bit irritated for some reason. We had found the computers and began our search. We sat in our own seat and began searching through the web of nearby and possible recent deaths in Royal Woods. I found barley much as the internet was filled with hidden documents that police hid away from the online world. Every so often, me and Lincoln would look over Lola's shoulders - she was in between us - to see what she was doing. I only did it to be sure she wouldn't exactly be questioning what we're doing or looking at something inappropriate. All she did was play a few games. That was a good sign to me.

Clyde at some point mentioned a prison that was downtown in Texas that was filled with evil spirits, but we rejected it immediately. One, because it's in Texas and we don't have the money to go down to the south, and two, a prison with evil spirits isn't such a good idea for us. We may know a lot about ghosts but not experts to where we can handle dangerous entities. So we went back to work. Lincoln felt he wasn't getting much from online, so he began searching through some books. I wasn't too sure if it was possible that you can look up deaths in a library, but then again I never knew it was possible to be pregnant with eleven kids each year. Then again, I wasn't getting much online either, and neither was Clyde.

"What you looking about Dipper?" I turned my head to see Lola looking at me, smiling wide and blinking her eyes so her lashes could do a flap. It was very adorable, I'll admit. "Oh, uh…" I wasn't sure what to tell her. I mean, I know she probably isn't interested in ghosts or anything supernatural, but I should be careful with six year olds as they can get into something they shouldn't. "Just looking up.. Some historical documents." I lied.

She let out a 'oooh' from my answer. "You really must some genius huh?" She said.

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that, but thank you. I just like some science, history thingys.." See? Told you I was terrible at lying.

But she bought it. "So cool! Can I sit on your lap, Dippy?"

Somehow my usual cringe at the nickname had vanished when she would call me that. "Sure."

She then reached up on my legs and climbed up to be in a sitting position. I wasn't sure how to find this as; adorable, or really random? From what Lincoln and Lana has told me, Lola can be a bit bossy and demanding at times. Not to mention someone said snobby as a joke one time. It was probably Luan. They would tell me to be careful not to get on her bad side or she'll make life a nightmare. But from what I've witness, she's actually really sweet. Maybe the demanding part can be true, read from the second chapter at the end, but is a angel.

"Hey Dipper?" She said.

I looked at her. "Yes, Lola?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I blinked at the random question. No one really asks me that. "Uh.. no. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, no reason." Then she turned around and asked to type something in the keyboard for a minute. I let her and she began to type.

I then decided to ignore her question as it was probably from a child's curiosity. Afterall, Lori has her boyfriend, Bobby, so maybe Lola was curious to see who else has a partner. She's probably already asked all her siblings, minus Lily and Lisa, and my own twin if they did. Then that made me wonder if anyone else had a special someone other than their eldest sister.

She had finished her typing and showed me a page that was pink. VERY pink. There were tiaras on the side and ribbons of purple and white, and the title of the website, "MISS PRIM AND PERFECT". It was then I realized it was a pageant page. There were bio of the girls who have competed for years, Lola being one of them, and what they expect from a miss Prim and Perfect. I was never really a big fan of these show, unlike my sister. She always wanted to compete, but we never had the money in California to do so. We always made up our own runways and play pretend for pageants as Mabel found it fun. I was always the guy with the microphone, and was glad to. I think this was the only few games that we played that didn't require me to wear anything silly.

"Oh, Miss Prim and Perfect pageant." I read the page to show Lola I wasn't ignoring her. "I heard that you compete in that Lola."

She turned to me. "I sure do, and I win every year!" she said.

Despite the fact that pageants to me are ways for a girl to be brainwashed into being perfect people, I thought it was pretty sweet that Lola participated in these. No wonder she never worries of feeling so different. Her parents and siblings must be proud. "Why that's awesome." I told her.

"This year they're really making it tough on us. They're want us to show something that will blow people's minds, and so far everything I've done," she paused a moment. "Okay, a few girls as well, has blown people away." She then looked at her hands in her own lap and had a look of worry. This was new. I've seen Lola sad before, but never worried. "But I am a bit worried that I might not do well by next month for the pageant."

I'm surprised they let kids do this when Christmas was close by, even though it's still November. But that didn't matter. What mattered was the worry in Lola. Perhaps it's like a grade point for her to get better year after year, kinda like when you reached sixth grade, you may as well say goodbye to recess. There has to be more time working than playing when you're in Junior High. But either way, Lola was scared.

"I'm sure you'll do wonderful Lola." I assured her, placing my hand on her little shoulder and gave it a little shook. She looked at me, eyes still a little frightened. "Are you sure?"

"I know you'll do great. Trust me. If you've won many pageants before, you have nothing to worry about sweetie." That's a word I'll never repeat again… I think.

Her cheeks had grown a bit red, and her smile grew big at me. At last, there was no more worry in Lola Loud. She then reached up towards my neck with her tiny arms and pulled me in for a hug, thanking me over and over again. "You're really the best Dippy!" She said.

I patted her back, then she pulled away. That smiled loved to show off that gap tooth of her's. I'll have to ask her or Lana how that happened. "Hey! Would you like to come to the pageant next month to see me perform? It would be really great if you can!"

I blinked at her, unsure how to answer this...

Like I mentioned earlier, I am not a fan of pageants. Even sitting and watching through the TV is pretty boring as the girls were pretty much pretending to show those shiny pearls they call teeth.The only exciting thing that came out of it was Mabel's over joy throughout the show. Other than that, it was the candy and popcorn that kept me entertained. Anyways, a part of me wanted to reject the offer. But then the other figured that it would make Lola happy and that it wouldn't hurt to watch some little girls walk on a runway to looking like princesses.

Not to mention those puppy eyes of hers. They grew wide and her eyelashes had batted their wings to make a feeling of guilt enter in me. There was no way out of this, is there?

"... Okay. Sure, I'll come."

A squealed that she had held in for so long escaped with a loud squeal. "Thank you-"

"Lola shush!" Her brother whispered as he looked at us annoyed. "We're in a library so we have to be quiet. I thought I told you to behave."

She gasped at him, her face turning to a bit angry, for even a little girl her age couldn't handle. "I am..!" she stopped her loud voice before it echoed through the ears of strangers from the other side of the book shelf. She softened her voice when she spoke again. "I am behaving Lincoln. I'm just inviting Dipper to my upcoming pageant."

"Well Dipper is a bit busy right now." he told her, coming towards us with a book in his hands. "Besides, I found something guys."

"You did?" I blinked surprised. So you can find death documents in books of the library?

Clyde, on the other hand, jumped from his seat from Lincoln's discovery and fell backwards with the chair breaking his fall. We stared at his sudden jump until he stood up finally, and shook the dust off of him. "I am very proud of you commander Lincoln. Good work." he said. His eyes barely looked to being awake behind those glasses and he looked like he could fall back any moment.

This library must be that quiet to make someone fall asleep.

Lincoln smiled at him. "Yep. Check it out you guys." He took his hands together to open to the page of where he was at. Me and Clyde stood up, along with me putting Lola down and let her stand up, and walked to our white hair friend to look into the book he held. There was a page with a few pictures of a family of four and a large home. It looked as if it had neighbors of some sort, but there was no one in the picture with the house. There were some splatters everywhere on the page where the written text was in. "According to this," Lincoln explained. "This house was known to be one of the most haunted houses in Royal Woods Butterfly Lane. There used to be a family inside until the mother killed all the kids and her husband, along with committing suicide. People said they use to see her by the window talking to someone but didn't see another person there."

I looked over to Clyde to witness his reaction at this. As expected, he was shock. "Wow," he said. "A mother killing all her family members. That's cold."

"Agree buddy." Lincoln agreed. So did I. Then he continued. "Rumor does have it that people who use to go by the neighbor would see her pacing around and around through the living room window with an axe in her hand. They weren't too sure if they found anything on the blade because of the curtains, but they know she's still there…"

"You mean, as a s-spirit?" Clyde asked.

"Sounds about right." I said, reaching for my backpack to grab my blue journal. I began to turn through the pages, feeling their eyes watch me. Once I found the page of the categories of ghosts, I asked Lincoln, "Does it say anything in there why she murdered them all?"

Lincoln looked back through the pages, turning his face to be disappointed. "Afraid there's nothing in there Dipper."

"Hmm.. That's gonna be a bit tricky finding what category of a ghost she is in order to look out if she's a category ten or nine."

"Maybe we should look for some other death document." suggested Clyde. It was clear he didn't want to get involved with a ghost without knowing if it's safe or not.

"Aw come on guys. This is the only one closeby, and who knows? Maybe she's not so evil as a ghost."

"When you murder someone before you die, it's pretty much a sense they're possibly evil, Lincoln." I told him.

"Yeah.. but come on. Let's just try it."

"Just what exactly are you guys even doing?"

Our eyes had locked onto Lola, realizing she was still here. I still didn't find this to be much of a problem since she was so young, but Clyde and Lincoln looked a bit nervous to telling her what we're actually doing. Then again, I get that maybe she'll tell her parents and they'll be very upset with their son for going somewhere without their permission. But honestly, Lola still doesn't seem to get that we're are planning to meet this spirit.

Then an imaginary light bulb flashed in my head.

"Oh we're just looking up some essay research for these two," I said, patting her small head when she turned to me. I watched the two boys looked at me, unsure of what I was talking about. "..so they'll get to present their essay Monday since they didn't get to do it today."

"What kind of essay involves murders and ghosts?" she asked me. Oh is she good.

"Ones that involve pronunciation when reading in front of the whole class. They have to be sure these two can read with no problem." I said.

I honestly didn't think she would buy it, but she did. And it was better than nothing She smiled at me and said, "Ohh okay." Then she turned back to her big brother. "Well Lincoln, I'm getting a bit tired. Can we go home now?"

Lincoln smiled, letting his sweat finally vanish before Lola had noticed. "Uh yeah. Probably best we do go home. We've been here for nearly an hour anyway and some food sounds good." He turned towards his best friend. "Clyde, you mind checking out the book. I doubt the lady at the front is gonna let us since Lisa hasn't paid her fines for her books yet."

'If that's true, then why did she let them in here?' I thought.

"Sure thing buddy." said Clyde. He walked towards Lincoln and grabbed the book from his hands to make his way to the front desk. Lincoln then grabbed his little sister and we both made our way to the exit waiting for the book to be ours.

It took a while as Clyde had to get a library card from the lady as he's never been to the public library before. Lincoln carried Lola throughout our walk, asking if he can borrow some money to buy us some food. It became an argument between the two of who should order. Me and Clyde were pretty much quiet as this was going on. Though this did give me the opportunity to ask him..

"So," I turned my head towards him. "When you say 'dads', you mean you have two dads right? No mom?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Just wanted to make sure in case I heard wrong." I have no problem with a man loving another man or a woman loving another woman. I just didn't want to be miscorrected about something and then get in trouble.

Eventually Lola and Lincoln came into the conclusion of letting Lincoln buy the food as he was older and he knew what was on the little menus. Since I haven't been here for too long, I don't know how everything works. We only ordered the dollar menu stuff, with me getting some delicious fries and burgers. Lincoln and Clyde got the same thing as Lola got herself some apple slices. She concluded she wasn't too hungry. We had began to walk again, this time with Lola walking instead. I guess I wasn't around as they were arguing about something again and I missed it as the two were quiet. I whispered to Clyde if he knew, and he didn't.

We arrived to Lincoln and Lola's house first as they're closer to me and Clyde is safe to walk by himself, plus Lola was getting a bit more tired as the sun was coming down. We were in the corner parts of the sidewalks where the Pines and Louds were in opposite directions, so I could go my separate way without having to walk all around the neighborhood.

Lola had then decided to stop and turned around to face us. "Thanks for letting me come along guys.." then she turned to me. "And thank you for such a fun day Dippy."

I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. "It's no problem Lola."

"Yeah, we are always open for guests to come." Clyde chimed in with a proud smile. "Like Dipper."

Lincoln looked at him confused. "Clyde, he wasn't a guest." he pointed out.

With that, Clyde's eyes blinked in realization. I let out a small laugh, to show I had no hard feelings. Then I felt my arm being held tightly by a pair of small arms from Lola. She smiled widely as she gave me this arm hug and nuzzled into my arm. I smiled awkwardly at how this became, and how Clyde and Lincoln were both staring at the little pageant queen.

She pulled away from me and told me, "You're the nicest boy ever!" Then with a wave goodbye, she left for her house with a big smile.

I gotta say, I never thought I'd see her this happy looking. She was really glowing and very chirpy. It made me pleased seeing her that way than what could have happened if we told her to go home.

Then I heard giggling from the two next to me. I only stared at them confused. "What? What's so funny?" I asked.

Lincoln was the first to speak. "Uh, nothing." was his response.

Before I could say anything else or even ask without taking no for an answer, Clyde spoke up. "Well, I better get going. My dads are planning on making some turkey for dad's sister engagement since she came over yesterday."

"Oh yeah! Tell her I said hi." Lincoln told Clyde, getting nod in approval from his best friend. "Alright then, we still set up to find that house in Butterfly Lane right guys?"

"You bet." I said, forgetting about what I was gonna say before. "I'll be sure to bring the categories and some lights so we know what we're dealing with."

"Perfect. Clyde, you're gonna bring your camera and microphone right?"

"No problem." he said.

"Then it's settled: tomorrow, we will enact Operation Find the ghost to prove to others that ghosts are real and we can greet other spirits from the other side, and also think of a shorter name for this operation… into action!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author's Note: thanks again for reading guys! Who's all excited for Valentine's Day? I am for sure! I have not much to say as I have left school and am about to lose signal. Later and see you guys in chapter 5!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House or Gravity Falls!**

"Dipper, you're getting worried over nothing."

"Mabel, you don't get it! I need to find my journal before someone else finds it!"

"It's not like grunkle Ford's journal, so your personal stuff isn't that dangerous." She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke out what she thought was going on. "Is it a girl?"

"Mabel, I don't have time for your weird fantasies about me dating someone. That's not what happening."

It had been a nightmare for me this morning. I wake up pretty early before my parents did, ate some cereal and was ready to go out the door for our mission. But once my eyes were searching through my backpack for my journal, I found nothing but my school stuff! This has made me go on a panic streak for an hour now and Mabel just now got out of the shower with another sweater of hers, that I didn't have time to look at.

The worst part of this was that I can't ask her to help me find it. It was only a mission with me, Clyde, and Lincoln, and no one else. We only want this to ourselves as we're more of the ghost and paranormal fans than our own sisters - except Lucy, but Lincoln did informed me that she doesn't want to bother her friends, so she wasn't involved too. I don't know exactly what to tell Mabel in order to get it before we head out in daylight.

I then heard Waddles squealed as he entered into our bedroom. I'm assuming it was a question since Mabl was able to respond to him. "Yeah, he's freaking out over his journal." She said. Then an idea had hit her. "Hey Waddles. Want to play detective to find it?"

Then she changed her voice in a deeper tone as she voiced her pet pig, "That sounds splendid! Oink oink!"

"Seriously Mabel?" I said to her, entering my drawer and threw each shirt out. "You're thirteen right?"

"Nope! Bleventeen is my number!" She said with pride.

"Well mind taking your childish games somewhere please?"

"Nah, because we're gonna help you little brother of mine." she rejected.

I was about to then ask her to leave again, until I heard my phone beginning to buzz from a notification. Grabbing it, I turned off the lock screen to see a text from one of my ghostly travelers.

 _"U ready for some ghost hunting? :D"_

 _\- Lincoln_

Man, he gets up early too? Then again, maybe the loud sounds of his sisters, that I can hear right now, woke him up. Hopefully he wouldn't mind of a late walk if it isn't too long. I began to text him back with the fact that I can't find my journal and will have to keep looking until it's found. I wasn't looking forward to the reply.

"Was that Lincoln?" Mabel asked me. I've told her recently of our friendship we developed over the week, and she was pleased to see me hanging outside with someone.

"Yeah. He's just… asking how you're doing." I lied. There wasn't any other idea I had in mind to lie about and that was the closest I could get. But my sister was smarter than that.

"Dipper, really. What is it?" She said, not amused while letting Waddles eat her shoe she was planning to wear.

There was no point to lie now. I only hope they understand. "Alright." I said giving up. "Me, Lincoln, and Clyde were planning on looking for a certain ghost on Butterfly Lane to mostly communicate with. We didn't tell anyone because we knew someone was gonna either make fun of us and tell us they're not real, or force us to stay home grounded."

The reaction I got from Mabel was not what I was expecting. I could have sworn she was going to get upset and ask why I kept a secret away from her and then tattle to mom and dad about what we were doing. A thought also played in my head that she could just laugh and say how silly we're being. Instead..

"Bro, if you thought I was gonna say to you 'that ghosts aren't real', you really must be hanging around a clone or something."

.. she understood.

She continued. "Gravity Falls really proved a lot of things to me that I thought weren't real or at least thought was awesome. Like the gnomes, that turned out pretty bad. I didn't even think they existed because of how wittle they were. Also, you're Dipper Pines, so of course you're curious about ghosts and all spooky stuff. I'm just amazed you actually want to see one."

That was new. "I always like to see ghosts. Just not the dangerous kind, like that Northwest manor ghost guy."

"My point exactly." She said, then lifted Waddles to her level and hugged him. "Besides, I'm really happy that you're getting along with someone who's just like you. Once I told Lincoln you were into that supernatural stuff too, he asked a lot of questions."

Hmm, maybe that's what lead him to look over my book when we were in the van. I know my sister is good at heart and indeed is a pure soul, but this conversation made me feel very lucky to have a sister like Mabel. I chuckled and smiled at her. "Thanks Mabel." I said.

She then blew a raspberry and said, "No biggie bro! You gotta learn to be more sociable and you were getting there a little when we were in Oregon."

Another buzz had activated my phone to vibrate. Grabbing it, I told Mabel to wait as I read the message carefully from Lincoln. I never felt so relief in all of my life when I read it.

 _"Lola has it… /"_

 _\- Lincoln_

 _

 **333**

_

It took a while to arrive to their house as I had to get my shoes on and grab our flashlights at our house. Mabel was helpful carrying the flashlights for me as she wanted to see if Leni still needed assistance. If not, she was gonna ask Lisa to help her with the homework she got. It was as loud as I expected it to be when we arrived, and let me tell you, I was a little worried to ring the doorbell. I also heard some animal sounds in there and a lot of Lily crying her eyes out.

I leaned my hand towards the door bell and clicked on the little button. As a person who never rang the doorbell, I preferred knocking mostly, I was unprepared for what happened next. Before I knew it, I felt pain everywhere, mostly my index finger, and my skin was burnt a little with dark features around me. I had the look of being on fire and then was put out. My hair was a bit frizzy more than usual, and everything felt tingling, in a electric way.

"Oh yeah, forgot to point that out." Mabel spoke with a nervous laugh. "Their doorbell is a bit electric when someone rings it."

"Yeah! Now we know why they're always 'buzzing' away! Ha ha ha ha! Get it?" It seemed Luan was the one to open the door.

"Hey, Luan." I said, unsure if should come back later. Is it too late?

"Oh, come on in you two. There's no way 'loud' on this! Ha ha ha ha!"

Yep, it's too late.

Luan let us in as she stepped aside and let us have a view of her home. The first thing we saw was explosions of smoke from upstairs. Then there was Lucy sitting on the couch watching a show that had vampires and werewolves, and the sound of loud music playing throughout the home. This brought me back to when me and Mabel first met the Louds, only I was having a difficult time adjusting to so much sound.

"Hey, Leni's upstairs right?" Mabel asked Luan.

"Yep. let me 'stair' you the way!" Then they both shared a laugh, leaving me behind at the bottom of the stairs. I only sighed at the joke, adjusting to what her siblings were talking about.

My only guess of Lincoln's location could be his room, so I grabbed the flashlights Mabel helped me carry and walked up the stairway of chaos. I had passed by the smoke coming from Lisa's room and the jumping frogs as Lana was a part of their hopping. I did stop her to ask if Lincoln was in his room. She nodded her head and continued. Respectively, I knocked on the door, hoping despite the noise he'll be able to hear me. It wasn't too long as he opened the door, carrying a backpack of his own and a walkie talkie in his hand. He smiled at my arrival. 'Oh there you are!" he said. "I was about to text you that I'm on my way and was going to give you you diary back. I found Lola snooping through it when I passed her room."

That was a little weird of her of all people to be snooping through my journal, but it wasn't too effective. At least she's not a mythical creature that's out to take the journal and gain power. That was my only worry. "Thank you very much. I thought I lost it at the library for a second." I said as I grab my book from him. "And, it's a journal Lincoln."

He shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject. "Well let's go get our last commander. We don't want it to be too late. It gets creepier at night."

Even though technically ghosts are more activated and walking through the dark nights, I didn't blame him. I would have done this at night, but daylight is safer than sorry. Plus, there are some ghosts to actually walking through the daylight then at night, depending on the spirit.

We exited out of the house and walked over to Clyde's house. Lincoln activated his walkie talkie to call out for our friend and heard him reply back that he was already changing into his clothes. I thought a walk over there was gonna be long, but it was actually quicker than it seemed. His home had seen different from the inside than the outside. It looked a bit small, almost as a trailer. Only difference was how clean it was. Lincoln knocked on the door, making one of Clyde's dads open the door to allow us in. As a new friend of theirs, he introduced himself to me as Harold and welcome me to Royal Woods. He let us sit down at their diner to wait for his son and was asking me some questions about my travel. I told him the basic; I was from Piedmont California, I am a fan of mystery anomalies, and then mentioned my family. He was pleased with how I described Mabel.

It wasn't long for Clyde to come out with his bag and his other father, named Howard, to be told what he needs to look out for and to take an inhaler. He introduced himself to me as well, and then Clyde got us out with a simple goodbye to his parents. I could hear Howard crying as his son left with us of how proud Clyde has become. We questioned him if he told his dads about our mission, but the denied it. All he told them was that he was gonna go to the park to study the types of grass there is. I'm amazed they took that, being their only son.

We did stop at one point at an arcade place they both love going, Game 'n Grubs - immediately became my favorite place. We ate some pizza, along with some to go when we get to Butterfly Lane, and some sodas. The place was amazing and so colorful. I love video games and found the kind with monsters in them to be the most fascinating. We all agreed that if we survive and make to at least sunset, we'll come back here to play some games.

After putting some slices of pizza in the zip - lock bags, we continued our path to Butterfly Lane. Surprisingly, it was actually pretty far than we thought. It was almost way out of Royal Woods, but it was just technically on the corner of the town. It was actually pass the woods of this town, and that only gave us a bit more a conscious screaming to go back. But we never gave up or regret anything… other than not bringing a bike or something. I think we were all close to the point of giving up and sleep on the grass.

Luckily our luck came by when we saw a street, a sidewalk, and sign with 'Butterfly Lane'.

Our entrance didn't seem so different or surprising when we entered in the neighborhood. Barely anyone came outside or even peeked through the windows. There were cars, but they looked as if they weren't in use. It was somewhat uncomfortable to walk on the sidewalk close to the houses as it gave me the expectation that someone was gonna run out and attack us. I wasn't the only one who had this phobia.

"Hey wait." Clyde said, stopping us in our tracks. "Do we even know the house number?"

We looked at each other, and no one answered. "Dang it."

"You don't have the book with you?" I asked him, a bit confused why he didn't bring it.

"I couldn't find anything else about the house's address, only the street."

We turned around, trying get some kind of idea to figure out our situation. We couldn't go all the way back to the library as it's a bit far, and I doubt we have any signal in this neighborhood if we try. There was also the thought of just giving up and turned around.

But before that idea was mentioned out loud, Clyde spoke up an idea of his own. "Why don't we ask that lady in that house over there?"

Me and Lincoln looked at the home Clyde spoke of and was pointing at, flinching at the sight of a far distant lady in a window walking past her mirror. I barely had a good view on her from my distance at the house. I couldn't believe there's an actual person in this neighborhood when it mostly looks desertive. We all then voted on Clyde's idea and all agreed.

We took our time towards the house as it wasn't too much of a rush since it was only twelve in the afternoon. Clyde was the first one up the steps of her home and knocked on her door. "Hello? Excuse me ma'am?" He called out, hoping the lady heard him. Nothing came through. There was no sound or anyone looking through the window. It was all very still.

Lincoln suggested Clyde to be louder this time and as he proceeded to do so, the door opened very slowly, creating a loud creaking noise as it was being opened. This gave a pale look into Clyde. Lincoln then stepped into her home first before us and looked for the said opener. There was no one there. Nothing told us to stop walking in, so we continued inside and the door was closed. "Miss, are you still here?" Lincoln called out, trying to do whatever he can to capture the lady's attention. She wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard.

The home inside was pretty decent. There was furniture everywhere of what described the living room. Behind the couch that was on the right side of it was a kitchen with dirty white floor tiles and a fridge that had some papers hanging from it and a little brown on it was splattered. The other side was a hallway, where bedrooms and bathroom could possibly be in. Afterall, I probably didn't mention this earlier, but it's smaller than we thought. If anything, this home looked as if it would be based off some honeymoon thing. It was all too still and the lady still hadn't appeared in front of us.

I had to be sure we weren't imagining stuff. "We did see a lady in this house together, right?"

They both nodded. "Okay. Just wanted to be sure."

"Maybe she's in the bathroom." Clyde suggested and that seemed to pleased Lincoln. At first, I felt that would be a bit silly because then she would have called out for us. But once the sound of a toilet flushing was made, I changed my mind instantly.

We turned our attention in the hallway to other rooms were opened and waited until something out of the ordinary came from inside. It took it's time, grieving us into curiosity of this home and the lady who lived in it. At last, a door opened, and a girl had appeared as she stepped into the hallway, playing with her hair to look more decent of a big puff and nearly tripped over her pink dress.

Wait...

"Lola! What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Lincoln, very upset and angry at what he was witnessing.

She looked at us with a smile. "Oh, hey guys!" She said. "I was just coming by to give Lincoln his library book." She then turned around and pulled the book out in front of us. Our jaws dropped, alarmed that she was here without us knowing she was following us.

"Lola, I left that home because I didn't need it." He told her. "Besides, how did you get passed us without us realizing you were following us?"

"Duh, my princess car. I had to go through the shortcut since I didn't want my wheels to be dirty." There was a short cut? Seriously?

Lincoln then groaned, couldn't believe this was happening. "Well looks like I'm gonna have to take you home."

"Uh, no you're not." She rejected. "I'm already here and you guys went through a long way to do that."

"But it's not a safe neighborhood to be in, and mom and dad are probably wondering where you are."

"I only told them I was going with you guys. They said to be back before sundown by the way." She then look on the side of where he brother stood and smiled at me with a wave. "Hey Dippy." she sang.

Now I felt very uncomfortable. But I wasn't willing to be rude, so I waved back. "Uh.. hey Lola."

Clyde did the same. "While it's great to see you again Lola, I have to agree with Lincoln on this one." he said. "This isn't exactly a place for six year olds to be in and we need to really focus."

"So? It's not a place for eleven year olds either." She said.

"That's not the point Lola!" Lincoln was losing his patience with her. "You're not staying!"

She blinked at him, surprised at what he just said. Then she wiggled her finger for him to come closer to her and began to whisper in his ear. Me and Clyde barely could understand a word they said and tried to stay out of it. Once she pulled away, Lincoln's eyes were wide and his expression didn't look too pleasing. Then a sigh escaped at last and said to us, "Lola will be joining us today guys."

"Thank you Lincoln." She grinned at him evilly.

We didn't say a word for another few minutes. It was pretty awkward at how this became, until Clyde finally spoke up. "Wait, did that lady let you into her house Lola?" He asked her.

She looked at him puzzled. "What lady? No one lives here."

This grew a bit of panic in us. "T-There wasn't a woman who looked to possibly being old and wearing a white gown catch you attention, w-when you came in h-here?" I'm amazed he was able to tell from that distant earlier of what the lady looked like. He's gotta have supervision or something.

She shook her head. With this said, Lincoln ran immediately towards the closed window and opened the large curtains of the daylight forming into night. It was dark and there was no houses with a single light on. Only the street lights were activated. We all gasped, as Lola only looked at us. "What? It's just outside." She said.

"B-But it was daylight when we came here!" Lincoln shouted very worried. This led to Clyde grabbing a bag from his own backpack and began to inhale his air through it, in and out, in and out. Then the realization strike him as a lightening could have. "I think we're in the house.." More panicked entered in Clyde, resulting his facial features to turn green.

I wasn't doing much, however. An idea then hit me with the outside. "Hold on guys." I said, grabbing their attentions as being the one not so panicked. "It could possibly be a hallucination. Ghosts do tend to do that, so it's probably still daylight. We just don't know it."

It took them awhile to speak as they were now calming down and catching their breath before they lost all of it. Lincoln was the first to speak. "Yeah. You're probably right.."

Lola then turned to me. "I thought you guys were studying so you can practice your prof… pronu.. Wait.."

"Pronunciation?" I asked her. She nodded.

"We uh… we are!" Clyde exclaimed. "We're just uh… doing it in a quiet place since Royal Woods is a bit busy today." I could tell with that, she wasn't going to buy it at all.

So did Lincoln. He sighed, giving up. "Okay Lola. You should know the truth." he said.

"You bet I do. With that a lie that bad, I'm not willing to leave at all now."

Right then, Lincoln told Lola everything of our plan and what we're were really doing in the library. She did appeared to look shock at what her brother was telling her. It kinda made me wonder what she's going to do now. Will she tell her parents? Is she gonna laugh at us? Will she get scared to death?

Not much was said after Lincoln was done with the explanation. It was silent. It was then I thought Lola was scared and wanted to go home. She didn't do anything or said a word. Then Lincoln fell to his knees when he walked in front of her. "Please Lola!" He said. "You can't tell mom or dad. It'll probably be a long life grounding and this is the only time we'll get to do this. Please don't say anything."

Me and Clyde stared at the pink little girl, waiting for something to come out of her mouth. She only let her brother repeat 'please' over and over until the twelve one came up. She grew another grin towards him and finally spoke. "Okay. If.." She trailed off in silence.

This grew Lincoln to be concern. "If, what?"

I was indeed a little nervous of what Lola's request was. Kids have a big appetite for such great things for toys, food (aka sweets), and tv series. I only hoped then it wouldn't affect her brother too much. My hands were in a tight grip as the little princess took her time with her answer.

"... If Dipper and Mabel can join us for the next Family Game Night."

Lincoln looked at his sister very puzzled at the request she made, as so did I. "Uh, why exactly?" He asked.

"Well duh! It'll be more fun if they came along. Also if we do team games, I call dibs on Dipper's team."

I only watched as the two were coming together to make a deal with each other. Never in my life did I feel so awkward, especially almost being the center of attention. Lola always wants to be around me, no matter what comes up. But why? That's what I wished to know. I'm nothing special. If anything, I'm a nerd that likes to solve puzzles and mysteries. I should have been the person she cares about the least since my twin is more understanding to her than me.

"Well uh… you're gonna have to ask Dipper if he even wants to, because he might not even-"

"I'd love to join."

I really don't know what made me spit out an answer. Was it the fear that struck Lincoln's heart of getting in trouble? Was it the temptation of worry of creating an angry Lola? Honestly, I'm not too sure myself, but my best answer was that I wouldn't want anyone to get in trouble. I'd do anything to make sure they're not grounded, especially for Lincoln.

I think I found my best friends.

"Yay!" Again, Lola wraps her arms around me with a nice hug, and does the same for her brother with a lot of 'thank you's. Honestly, a game night does sound nice and I would like to see how they play.

"So what are we gonna do now that we're in the house?" Clyde chimed in, reminding us where we were in the first place.

Lincoln looked back at his little sister, probably still debating in his head if he should take her home or so. But then a look of determination appeared when he looked back at us. "We're gonna do what we came here for."

We both nodded, and then he pulled his little sister to the side to give her some rules while we got ready.

Clyde activated his camera, turning on the 'glow in the dark' mode so we could see a little better. It wasn't too dark for us to barely see, but just in case. He pulled out two microphones that movie people use and began to press some buttons to activate them as well. I did question him how he even has this stuff, and he told me that one of his days actually worked in theater school as a janitor, but since one of the students passed away, their little sister offered him to have it. I gave him a hand with setting up a light that was needed for the camera and changed the light bulb, since the last one went out pretty quick.

Lincoln had joined us, along with Lola following him. We each then decided on which assignment we should have. Both me and Clyde were in the position in charge of microphones and lights there were attached, and placed headphones in our ears, and Lincoln held the camera, being the leader of this search. Lola stood between me and her brother to be under his nose to protect her. The camera was shown to be recording as Lincoln began to walk around in the living room. We followed as we expected and stayed very quiet as he called out for the ghost.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone here?"

Nothing was move and nothing was heard. Well other than Clyde's shaking. Already have we started and he's freaked out. "You alright?" I whispered to him as Lincoln continued.

"Y-Yeah. I'm alright. J-J-Just a little n-nervous is all." he admitted quietly. As a sign of assurance, I placed my hand on his shoulder to give him a small shake of comfort, letting him know everything will be alright. He smiled at me, then looked back down still worried. "I just… I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Well the house. Why doesn't it looked like the one in the picture?"

That was true. I doubt that ghosts have THAT much of power to make an entire house look different than what it really looks like with hallucination. Probably the only entity capable of that would be a demon.

"I looked at that." Lola spoke to us. "Turns out they broke down the old house and rebuilded a new one for this one couple, but they moved out immediately." We both stared amazed at her. Once again, I had never encountered a six year old who knows how to read. That is pretty impressive.

"I guess that makes sense, but-" Then a gasped escaped my throat at the sound I heard through my headphone. It was a harmonic kind of tone, sounds of such harmless melody. It would have been a calming sensation to me if it wasn't happening in a haunted home.

"Dipper? What is it?" Lincoln asked, turning the camera towards me as everyone else looked at me in confusion.

"I.. I can hear something." I replied, unable to make anymore moves than I already have. The sound then grew a bit louder, loud enough for Clyde to gasp when he hears it as well. "What is it?" Lola asked.

I wasn't sure how else to answer this, so I said it as quick as I could. "Someone's humming the wedding march.."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Author's Note: oh shoot! They hear something! And it's the wedding march? Da whhhaaaaa? Lol anyway, happy Valentine's Day guys! Sorry if this wasn't exactly too exciting. I can only do so much in little time. But hey, school's starting, so thank you for reading and the reviews! They really brightened my day. Love you all and stay tuned for what could possibly happen next.**


End file.
